


OBSIDIAN 2

by Spitfyaa



Category: Spiyfyaa's Obsidian
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, OC, Shifter, Spitfyaa, Spitfyaa's Obsidian, Young Adults, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfyaa/pseuds/Spitfyaa
Summary: Ongoing story of Spitfyaa's OCs - the Squad! Meet six raring young Drachi - human/dragon shifters living hidden from humanity in the modern world.Xan's just a regular Drachi girl - sent off to live on her own with her best friends to learn about the world, have fun and integrate into human society. However, her plans of normalcy are burnt to cinders when mysterious forces thrust her and her friends into shocking events that cause the safe world they'd been raised in to go up in flames.Learn more about my OCs on my Toyhou.se page, Instagram, DeviantArt or FurAffinity! (All under the name @Spitfyaa)





	1. Welcome, To The Island

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my work! I'm in no way a professional writer, but I'm always trying my best to improve my skills. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Learn more about me and my OCs on my Toyhou.se page, Instagram, DeviantArt or FurAffinity! (All under the name @Spitfyaa)

“Jay, slow down!” I cried through splutters of laughter as he pulled me down the long hall that posed as the entrance to our home. My hair streamed behind me as we broke into the wind, the sky blue and clear. The vast expanse of green forest ahead of us lay out like a blanket, flocks of birds fluttering in the air. The vast jungle of trees was enclosed completely by a ring of towering, white-tipped mountains – their peaks piercing the clouds. Waves could faintly be heard lapping over the outer ring of soft, sandy shoreline that protected us from the infinite ocean beyond. It was paradise – that was why we chose to live here. Our island was a beautiful sanctuary that hid us from the outside world.

Jay wasn’t stopping, but I didn’t care. I half-shoved him over the cliff edge, and we spiraled into the abyss below.

I could barely hear my screams of laughter over the rushing wind that clutched and grappled at my clothes. I glanced through my wild strands of blonde billowing hair at my best friend, and saw him doing somersaults mid-air. The canopy drew closer and closer, so I initiated the change of my body that was so familiar it was as easy as breathing.

I closed my eyes and felt an unearthly energy sheath my body. The wind faded, my ears relaxing in a calm stasis. My face began to pull and stretch away from a recognisable human form. My skull grew up and back and my skin hardened to a reptilian-likeness. Fingernails sharpened and senses heightened. Tailbone lifted and stretched backwards for balance as my back muscles rippled and parted so two gossamer sails could stretch from the human cocoon, just like a butterfly emerging from a long metamorphosis. The energy hummed and drew back into my body and the wind returned, but now I was more streamlined, more agile.

I opened my eyes and the colours were so much more vivid. Shimmering emerald hues of lush canopy greeted my descent, and it wasn’t until the last second that I snapped my wings out and swooped over the tree-line, the top most leaves brushing my belly. My stomach flipped and I whooped with delight. I was flying as fast as the racing of my heart, and the sun was warm on my scaled skin. Flight was an adrenaline rush we were all addicted to - the same way people liked free falling, bungee jumping or roller coasters, except we had the freedom to push boundaries and travel wherever we liked.

Flight did have its drawbacks, however. It was banned in every area of human civilization without a suitable permit from your Bloodline Alpha. The only areas we were allowed to fly in are designated colonies and the Homeland - our ‘capital city’ island. Breaking the Flight Law was punishable by wing-clipping - a mark of pain and shame in the Drachi community. Fortunately, the Island was closed off from humans through the Old Magic, so only a Drachi can find it, and we’re free to fly as often as we liked.

I felt a shadow pass over me, and the cobalt blue of Jay dived ahead. He turned onto his back, sticking his forked tongue out with a toothy grin. He had green gradient stripes over his body like tattoos, and the same hued fins all the way from his snout to his tail. Jay’s body at first glance looked entirely draconic - large webbed wings, tapered snout and swooping arrow-tipped tail - however upon closer inspection our bodily form was a similar structure to a human. We were Drachi - a hybrid of human and dragon fused together by the Old Magic. We hid in the advanced ape world as we could easily shift between human and dragon forms. The Old Magic was strongest in the ancient times, when full dragons could roam the lands as the apex predator, however they had to go into hiding when humans evolved and began to work in huge numbers to kill the dragons off. That’s when the mother of all Drachi bonded with a human through the Old Magic and gave birth to the five Drachi Bloodlines - letting human-dragon shifters hide amongst people to stop us from going extinct.

I was a Scorpia Drachi - fast, athletic and full of the most potent venom known to man and able to spit a corrosive spray that dissolves everything except my own scales. Jay was an Oceana Drachi - grandson to the Drachi Grandmaster Nereus Otterman - so he was able to swim super fast and breathe underwater.

“Race you to the boat!” Jay cried out to me, and he laughed before speeding down into the trees. I followed eagerly, folding in my wings to enter the undergrowth.

Dappled sunlight flashed over Jay’s body, causing his smooth scaled skin to dance and ripple as I chased him. He curved his wings inwards to avoid branches, so I did the same. Suddenly, I banked right and found a more open path, gliding smoothly just above the leaf-strewn forest floor. It was silent and peaceful, the only sounds being the quiet beat of my wings and the gentle rustle of the trees.

But the race was on.

I saw a gap and lurched upwards to soar back into the sky. The wind pushed on my wings, forcing me forwards, so I angled my sails to catch its speed. I soared towards the mountains, searching for the blue boy but not finding him. With a grin, I sped onward.

As the peaks drew nearer, I tilted my body up to climb higher. I grimaced, straining my wings and I grabbed the air, clawing higher and higher. There was a ridge just up ahead, if I just reached a little further...

I rolled onto my back and flipped over the peak, laughing as I paused for the briefest moment in limbo – frozen in time – before I began my descent. I folded in my wings close to my body so I could plummet like a stone. No roller coaster was quite like flying – freedom was the biggest luxury that no human could really experience. Up here, the air was fresh and cleared my mind. I narrowed my amber eyes and kept my wings tight to zip and swerve around rocks and alpine trees with a practiced precision that pushed my adrenaline sky high. The forest thickened, and I veered up to soar down towards the coastline.

I looked out at the rolling waves. The sea sparkled and shimmered, moving in calm manners like the soft sigh. It washed over the beach, ebbing and flowing with the tide. There wasn’t much vegetation before the mountains crumbled to a sandy beach. The dunes of golden sand were soft, and we loved to come down here from time to time to surf or to just chill. Beach volleyball was a favourite of Dan’s, and he liked to beat us all at it. One time we had all five of the Island’s other resident Drachi against him, and the funny thing is that we still lost.

I saw the pier where we kept the boat up ahead, so I gently swept out my wings to glide over the surf. The spray that leaped up to greet me was refreshing as the sun was relentless in heating me up. As I drew nearer however, Jay zoomed down from the sky and spiraled in to land on the sand. He folded his arms and grinned at me just as I reached our goal.

“I win,” he said excitedly. I smiled and kicked sand at him.

“Only just,” I nodded. “I’ll get you next time.”

Jay stuck his tongue out at me again and looked out towards the surf. He spent most of his time out in the sea - it was where he felt most at home.

“Do you want to go for a splash?” he asked. I had to admit, the ocean looked inviting.

“I don’t see why not,” I said. “Race you!”

Surprise flashed over his face as I bolted, leaving him behind.

“You’re on!” I heard him exclaim but I was already there, falling into the waves with laughter on my lips.

***

“Did you ever think we’ll be able to ever be free?” I asked Jay as we floated in the sea. He spat water from his mouth like a fountain.

“What do you mean? I think we’re pretty free here,” he replied, staring with me up into the clouds. 

“Well, I mean totally free. Free to go wherever we want without the fear of being exposed or… What if we’ll ever be able to live with humans? Alongside them even though they know what we are?”

I wrinkled my nose as a splash of water was flicked in my face.

“You’ve listened to Mr. Tuman’s boding history lessons Xan, we all know what happened last time humans lived with dragons!” Jay laughed. I pulled a wry smile and flicked my tail, sending an arc of water through the air.

“Well, maybe they’d be more understanding this time, you know how badly I’d love to go to America and fly through those huge cities.”

“You dream too much Xan - they’d definitely hunt us down like vampires. Or witches. Or like how they hunt all those animals. I bet we’d be great fun to hunt for sport. Never trust a human. That’s what we’re told.”

I pulled a puzzled face and stood up. Jay was looking at me with a smug smile that said ‘you know I’m right’.

“You’re not normally this cynical,” I smirked. Jay laughed and paddled closer to me.

“I just didn’t daydream in class! And besides, it’s what always happens in those human fantasy romance novels you’re always going on about!”

“I just read those to see how inaccurate they are about us,” I grinned.

“That’s such a lie and you know it!”

“I know, I’m pulling your tail Jay,” I waded back towards the shore and shook the water off my wings. “I’ll race you back?”

The only reply I got was a shove back into the sea as a blue dragon bundled past me and launched himself into the sky. I laughed, picked myself up and swiftly followed.

***

It was getting late in the evening when we got home. ‘Home’, was a carved cave entrance in the side of one of the mountains, high above the treeline. I landed next to Jay and heaved in exhaustion. Flight was tiring after a while, even for frequent fliers like Jay and myself, and we’d just gone against the air currents to get back as fast as possible.

“I’ll grab a shower and see you in a bit?” I asked him. Jay nodded and flashed his cheeky full-toothed grin.

“Sure thing!”

Salt water clung to my scales and dulled them down, plus it was uncomfortable with salty scales. It was a similar feeling to dehydrated, straw-like hair after a day at the beach. Jay’s scales weren’t as badly affected as mine, but I liked to keep my bodies in tip-top condition. He had shifted back to his human form - a lean, bubbly boy with a mop of dusty, blond wavy hair and tanned-white skin from countless hours in the sun. His face was round and cheeks seemingly stuck in a permanent, radiant smile. 

The entrance hallway was a 15m long hallway of smooth stone, and opened up to a balcony that overlooked what we liked to call the central chamber. Its ceiling was high and the veins of blue glowing rock streaked the walls, the primary lighting source being similar blue and amber crystals. It was the hub of our social activity - an open plan living space and kitchen. I could already smell something delicious rising up from below, and I knew Dan was busy cooking dinner.

Further along the balcony to my left, was the utility room where either I or Dan did our washing. Sometimes we made one of the other boys do it, but they usually made some feeble excuse that we let slide. They had recently begun to get really creative with them, like ‘sorry I’m busy doing homework I was set three years ago that I didn’t do and I’m still wracked by guilt from it’. To my right, was a bespoke wooden spiral staircase that led down to the main floor. I followed Jay down the stairs, and looked out upon the chamber.

On my left, under the balcony, was the kitchen. It was large to accommodate the vast amount of food us Drachi consumed, and had a table big enough for all six of us to share. Opposite, in the far wall, was the hallway to our bedrooms. Between these two rooms was the wall in front of me with our huge TV and hall to the pool and gym. Opposite that - the wall behind me - was the games room. And to finish it all off, the center of the central chamber held the sofas and coffee table that sat viewing the telly.

I drew in a long breath through my nostrils and inhaled the strong scent of the chicken Dan was cooking for us tonight. I leaned against the counter that semi-divided the kitchen and lounge and watched him add spices and prepare some bowls. Dante - who we usually just called Dan - was the oldest of our group. His human form had a neatly brushed swoop of light blonde hair and pale skin. He usually wore smart flannel shirts and well kept jeans, and despite being of the more athletic build than the muscle some of the other boys, he was the one who ran the place here. Everyone had unspoken respect for Dan, as he was the one who was organised enough to keep us from doing something stupid.

Plus he fed us. Feed a hungry Drachi and they’ll love you for life.

Most of the time you’d find him outside with a camera - when he wasn’t cooking or destroying us at beach volleyball. Calm, collected and laid back, Dan was the role model we all looked up to.

His dragon half was the stock example anyone would think of when asked to describe us. Crimson scales, pale yellow plated underbelly and a flaxen mane almost identical to the thick side-fringe of his human form. Dante was a Drachi of the Igneous Bloodline - tough scales, strong willed and able to breathe hotter and fiercer flames than any other Bloodline.

Dan turned around and smiled warmly at me.

“How’s it going Xan?” he asked. I smiled back and flexed my wings. Almost all of us grew up around Drachi in both forms, so we were totally used to cross-form conversation.

“Tired,” I replied. He grinned and tipped a large pot of pasta into a strainer over the sink. For a brief moment, he was engulfed in a puff of steam.

“Dinner’ll be ready soon, make sure the others are ready please.”

“I’m just diving in the shower. You know they’ll never be late for your cooking Dan,” I laughed. Dan shrugged and flicked out his wrist to look at his watch.

“You could always be the first!” he smirked. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the counter.

“See you in a few Dan,” I smiled.

***

My room was the first on the left. I pushed open my door and welcomed the sight of my own personal space.

I put my hand on the wall left of the door frame and the veins of blue lit up the area in a warm white light. All Drachi had connection with the Old Magic, but some had stronger bonds than others, like the Shamen that infused our clothing so they didn’t rip when we shifted.

My bed was comfortably large - to accommodate wings and tails… or a second body - with pastel purple bedding and lay next to shelves with my personal belongings. Opposite was my desk, which was a bit messier - pencils and pens still sprawled out from when I’d last used them. I was a freelance artist to boost my spending money, and I just loved to make art of us in our true forms - Jay loved the meme pictures I drew.

I walked past my chair and picked up a shirt from the floor. It was large, black, had a tribal dragon design on the back and smelled delicious. I smiled and threw it on my bed.

At the end of my room was my bathroom. All of us had one, fitted with a shower, bath and toilet. I shut the door behind me and looked at myself in the mirror above the sink.

I liked the way I looked. My scales were a mix between lavender and magenta - although one green Drachi loved to tease me about how ‘pink and girly’ I looked - and I had a crest of four triangular yellow plates starting from my brow and ending at my crown. Two crests of two panels of the same flaxen colour pushed out at the back of my head - locked between three horns of the same hue as my scales. The rest of my body was pretty basic - pale lilac wing membranes, white claws, and a deep violet tail tip filled with venom.

I ran a hand over my arm, and I could feel the layer of salt crystals latched onto the scales. They usually had a similar texture to snakeskin, but our scales were a bit harder and shed individually rather than in one go. Our scales could only be pierced by extreme force or weapons made of dragonscales. We were mainly bulletproof once we shed at around eighteen, making us difficult to kill with modern techniques. It was a shame the art of medieval dragon-slaying was lost.

I removed my dark violet breastplates and lilac skirt. Dragon form genitals weren’t visible unless needed, and I only had breasts as a dragon to compensate for my human form, so our dragon clothing was just for decor, and to remember we can’t walk around naked as humans. It was more habit and for beauty than anything.

I stepped inside the shower and turned on the water. I turned the heat up to its maximum temperature as my scales were highly heatproof. I smiled and closed my eyes as the steaming water cleansed my skin. I took my soap and scrubbed my whole body, tail included. I snarled as multiple scales slipped from my torso and fell to the floor. So it was shedding time, then. I guess it had been two months since the last shed.

I heard the bathroom door open and I sighed audibly.

“Wow it’s steamy in here,” said a very familiar masculine voice. I fluttered my wings and shook my body as more scales fell. “Oh damn, you’re shedding too.”

I curled my neck around and gave him the flattest stare I could.

Sam reached down and picked up my tail. I shivered as he ran his hands down, skillfully picking off loose purple scales and placing them in the sink. A shiver climbed up my spine as he worked.

I turned around and cut off the water. Sam threw me a towel and I quickly dried myself as best I could. He watched me intently, resting against the basin with both hands, stretching his shirt slightly to hint at defined muscle underneath.

I threw the towel on the closed toilet seat and shifted back. It tingled as my bones drew back and scales softened to pale human skin. I was wearing casual blue jeans and a teal shirt, and I pushed my thick blonde hair behind my ears as I stepped out of the shower. Water only stuck to whatever form got wet, so if I shifted back to dragon, I would still be a little damp.

Sam opened his arms and I fell against his body. I hugged him tight, inhaling his earthy male Drachi scent. He was so strong, but didn’t squeeze too hard as he knew exactly how I liked my hugs. He was a Black-Onyx Drachi - the strongest Bloodline of the five. His dragon scales were as black as soot, and the plated accents on his shoulders and hips were crimson like his wrists, ankles and horns. Like most Black-Onyx, he had an intimidating crest of sharp white horns from brow to tail, and piercing yellow eyes. But his human form was softer, with short chestnut hair and a reverse-quiff fringe that sometimes fell in his hazel eyes. Sam’s full name was Samael, but we all knew him as just Sam. The use of Samael was reserved for his father - who was the brother of the Black-Onyx Bloodline Alpha. Alpha Drachi were the leaders of each Bloodline - five leaders who acted as our Government.

When I first met Sam, he was cold and closed off to anyone he didn’t know, or didn’t like - me included. But he gradually warmed up, and I eventually discovered his loyalty and love for the people who he cares deeply about, even if he only shows it behind closed doors, when he is around people he can trust. I was interested in both his beauty and his mystique despite his sharp behaviour towards strangers. 

Turns out, he was also watching me.

I slowly got him to lower his walls, to show me what really lay behind those sharp yellow eyes and firm scowl. He warmed to me, and we discovered we complimented each other beautifully. He got to know the others as well, and it brought out the playful, witty and caring Sam they didn’t realise existed.

I turned around and frowned at the scales littered around the shower.

“I’ll prune you later if you want,” Sam suggested softly.

“‘Prune’ isn’t the word I’d use to be honest,” I laughed. He let me go and rested his hand on the small of my back as we walked from the bathroom.

“Okay then, I’ll ‘rub you down and pick off your lose scales and try not to end up making love to you’,” he mocked, giving peculiar hand gestures to suit.

“I wouldn’t complain,” I smirked as I grabbed his shirt from my bed. I threw it at him and he caught it with a superhuman reaction before tossing it aside and throwing his hands around my waist. I screamed with a mix of laughter and shock as my feet left the floor and my room spun in a blur around me.

“Put me down! I don’t want to be sick before dinner Sam!” I giggled, “I told Dan we wouldn’t be late!”

He sighed and put me down, but his hand slipped down my arm and rested comfortably with my palm. I smiled and tugged him out of my room and into the central chamber.  
Dan was just finishing serving dinner. My mouth watered as the waft of scent hit me. I jogged forwards, yanking Sam behind me, and eagerly sat at my seat at the table. Jay always sat on my right, with Dan at the head of the table next to him. Sam sat opposite me - to avoid any mischief according to Dan, opposite Jay was Matt, and on my left sat the man who went by the name of Green.

Matthew - Matt - was a really great guy. He had warm friendly eyes and milk chocolate hair that fell in thin bangs either side of his face. He was one of the quieter members of our group, but that didn’t make him any less important. Matt was one of those people who was decent at everything - he was athletic, smart and friendly but didn’t like to admit when he was good at something. His hobbies seemed so polar - he was all about sports and hated sitting still for too long, yet his greatest weakness was getting out of bed.

Matt was a mix of Sam and Dan, build wise. He was exceptionally fit but lacked the sinew muscle of Sam as he was an Igneous Drachi. His dragon form was a majestic silver serpent with sharp white spines from the back of his neck to his tail. He had straight silver horns that tapered up at the tips, and a single black crest of a similar shape to my own. Three white spikes rested on each shoulder and his reflective scales were almost impenetrable. 

The man next to me - Green - was a whole different case. He was tall, boisterous and had a whole load of personality. We didn’t really know much about him. We didn’t even know his real name. He just showed up the day we moved here, said he went by ‘Green’ and that was that. At first, he was rude and arrogant, which put me off him to the point where I actively avoided him. I figured he wasn’t respectful towards women in his past life. But just like Sam, the old barriers he put up from his youth crumbled away and he was really a lovely, cheeky young man that just wanted to be loved. He was flirty, touchy and loved to mess around and bend or break the rules.

Green looked about as rugged as his personality suggested - hard jawline with permanent stubble, oil-stained tank tops and ripped jeans, weathered hands and a mop of chestnut hair dipped in bright green hair dye. He had a large tattoo that covered his left shoulder depicting a large green dragon. All we really knew about him was that he grew up living with humans, so the tattoo was a silent homage to the form he had to keep repressed.

Green was a Gaius Drachi - the Bloodline born of nature and the closest to the Old Magic. His dragon was - as his name suggested - a leaf Green with seafoam horns, and a pair of two crests on his head that seemed like a mix of mine and Matt’s. His back was dappled with dark green spots and he was surprisingly strong for a Gaius Drachi. So much so that he even rivaled the strength and dominance of Sam. Pastel turquoise triangular spines ran down his back and his tail ended in an arrowhead.

“DanTAY you’ve been cooking up a storm tonight!” Green exclaimed as he shoveled a mouthful of pasta into his mouth. I smiled to myself and bit into a fork-full as well. He was right - in true Dan style, the food was absolutely delicious.

“I really think you should go on Masterchef,” Green continued, “You’d win for sure.”

Dan laughed sheepishly and sat down with the rest of us. His cheeks were tinted the same colour as his scales.

“You say that too often Green,” he said.

“It’s because I mean it!”

“I’d totally put you up for it, but I think the producers would get a bit suspicious when they ask for that filler background film about where you work and live,” I added. Green pulled a face of thought before returning to his food.

“I mean, you’d just win out of best house. I bet they other competitors don’t live on a luxurious island with one of the hottest guys known to man.”

“Nice of you to add Sam into that,” I smirked. Green pulled the most dramatic ‘really?’ faces I had ever seen and I almost choked on my food. Sam winked at me and it made my chest tighten.

“I think they’d be more surprised by the fact we don’t pay taxes, have a steady income from outside sources and somehow use a doorway halfway up a mountain,” Dan said, raising an eyebrow. He always held the logical answers.

“I mean they might touch slightly on that, yeah,” Green pouted. He quickly turned his pout to a grin, and shoveled more food into his very large mouth.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Jay asked. I perked up as I remembered that I had plans.

“Sam, Green and I are going to the ring in the evening,” I said. “Want to come watch?” 

“Watch Green get his nose busted again? I think I’ll stay here thanks,” Jay replied.

“That was the defining moment when I went from man to god in terms of looks,” Green swallowed the last of his food and leaned back with his arms behind his head.

“Pretty sure that was where you were so stunned Xan had to run on and finish your match,” Sam shrugged nonchalantly.

“That’s not true dude, I definitely do not remember that happening.”

“That’s because you were kicked so hard you were nearly unconscious,” I said. Green playfully threw me the finger and I raised an eyebrow. I poked the last quarter of my food around my bowl. It was so delicious, but sometimes Dan forgot that I wasn’t a ravenous male dragon. I sighed and sat back.

“My god Dan that was delicious, but I’m stuffed,” I smiled. Dan nodded and folded up his serviette in the politest fashion.

“No worries Xan, I’m sure those two would love some more.”

I looked to my left, and found Green and Sam both eyeing me up eagerly. I felt a poke on my right leg, and glanced at a smug shaggy blond next to me.

“Hey Jay, do you want seconds?” I winked. He feigned a surprised look and we exaggerated passing my bowl over.

“Thanks Xan, you’re the best!” he exclaimed. We both giggled whilst Sam and Green looked genuinely offended.

“Squirt, you surely can’t still be hungry?” Green exclaimed. Jay shrugged and tucked in.

“He’s been very busy today,” I smiled.

Matt stood up and collected the bowels from everyone who had finished. It was his turn for washing up duty tonight. 

“Are we having dessert?” Matt asked.

Dan got out of his chair and looked in the fridge.

“I haven’t prepared anything, so it’s DIY dessert tonight,” he said. I got up and helped Matt take the washing to the sink.

“I’m too full, so I’ll excuse myself. Thanks Dan!” I gave him a quick hug before retreating to my room.

***

I opened my chest of drawers and took out a cotton drawstring bag. Dull clinks could be heard as I set it down in the bathroom sink. I picked up the scales from the shower floor and added them to the contents of the bag. It was full of scales from the last time I shed. It was our duty to collect our scales and send them to the Homeland, where they would be processed and melted down into weapons, armour and medical devices. Drachi scales could only be melted by intense Igneous fire, and were forged by a group of highly trained Drachi. I was due to go and collect my adolescent set of armour in a few days, which I was extremely excited about. Dan was to go with me, as he had a few errands to run for his parents. I would see mine too, if Dad wasn’t away working in Ukraine.

I heard my room door open and shut again.

“I can’t believe you’re letting me starve.”

I turned around and found Sam leaning against the bathroom door frame. I placed the last scales in the bag and picked it up.

“Don’t be so melodramatic,” I said as I shoved the bag into his grasp. He gasped and stumbled back slightly.

“I thought girls were supposed to be grumpy before they got food, not after.”

“And I thought guys were supposed to be polite to girls but here we are,” I smirked, cocking my head. I shifted forms and sat down on my bed. Sam pulled my chair over and sat down.

“Guys tease girls they like you know.” I lifted my leg and rested it on Sam’s thighs. I giggled as it tickled when he began picking loose scales from my foot.

“Oh, so you’re admitting you like me?”

Sam ran both hands over my calf, and I leaned back and laid down with my hands behind my head.

“Guys tease girls they don’t like too,” Sam said. I pouted and bent my knee so my foot hovered dangerously over his crotch. He caught my foot and tickled my toes. I squealed and my heart squeezed as I caught the intensely smug gaze he stared me down with.

“You’re just too scared to confess your undying love for me,” I grinned as he took up my other leg and began picking out old shedding. 

“Sure I am,” he scoffed. I raised an eye-ridge and folded my arms.

“See, you can’t do it,” I declared, with a twinge of disappointment buzzing like an irritating gnat in the pit of my stomach. However it was quashed when Sam put my leg down, leaned over and ran his hand up the base of my tail. My eyes widened and heart raced as he took my hand and ran his left thumb over my palm.

“I have ways other than words that I’d prefer to confess to you, darling,” he murmured. I curled my tail around his leg.

“Later,” he smirked. “Now turn over.”

I frowned and did as he said. However my smile returned as his hands ran over my back. I hummed in content and found amusement in drawing circles in the air with the tip of my tail.


	2. Old Friends, New Tricks

_The Homeland, 7 years ago_

“Welcome, my Scorpia darlings, to your first Bloodline lesson!”

I stood as one of a dozen in a line of purple and pink twelve-year-old Drachi. My hands trembled with nerves and my eyes darted skittishly around the cavernous room I stood in. It had only been a few days since moving from the vast English countryside where I grew up to the Homeland - the bustling Drachi Capital. Mum and Dad were gone now - back to working for the company - whilst I was left standing in front of a tall, raven-haired lady with sharp cheekbones and dark wine lips. Her eyes held a piercing gaze that froze me on the spot, but I could see a glimmer of curiosity of her newest pupils.

“I am Madame Viper, and I will be your teacher in all the ways a proper Scorpia should behave. You will not fail. I will not tolerate failure - you will listen, you will learn, and you will always put every ounce of your energy into your training.”

She had a powerful voice that dripped with venom. She sounded French, and probably grew up there. France was the only foreign country I had ever been to, and that was on an exchange with the Drachi students who lived in the colony there last year. One of those hatchlings was in my class now, and I think her name was Cantarella. The French Drachi had told tales of how Madame Viper was a cruel, cold-hearted killer before she retired and became a teacher. Rumour said she once she got her targets to a secluded area, she could extract every drop of information from them before leaving no body and no trace.

“We will be starting today with some practical work, to see who has the potential to work out in the field. If you have the guts, that is,” Viper swept a pair of gleaming yellow slitted eyes over the group. I could smell the fear radiating off of the other youngsters either side of me.

“First you will find your sparring partner. They will be your opponent for the next five years, so choose wisely.”

I stood paralysed for a moment, before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and faced a petite girl with chestnut hair and porcelain skin. She wore a loose mauve dress and high white socks. She reminded me of a doll I’d seen in a horror film I caught my parents watching when I couldn’t sleep.

“You’re Xan, aren’t you?”

I smiled and nodded, some of my fear dissipating with relief.

“That’s me! You must be Cantarella, right?” I asked. She smiled and tilted her head to one side.

“Oui,” she giggled.

“Enough gossiping!” commanded Viper. I jumped and flicked my head to the left to see an elegant violet dragon adorning dark purple tiger-stripes, a large finned crest with crimson webbing, and demonic looking elongated horns. Her wings were a deep blood-red colour that curved sharply with hooked phalanges. Madame Viper’s armour was sparse but as beautifully detailed as her body. The slim metal around her waist and the curves of her breasts was a polished silver and embedded with rubies and diamonds. Her dragonscale-skirt was cropped high on her thigh and looked as smooth and fluid as silk.

“Now shift, and watch my demonstration of basic defensive positioning.”

It took us all a moment to gather our thoughts for a transformation. I was nearly on my way to doing it as quickly as my parents, but it still took me a few seconds to call upon the Old Magic and let my body change. I winced at the strange feeling that accompanied a shift, but it soon felt natural again and it was only a minute before I was standing in my dragon form.

Madame Viper stood with a Scorpia male, who oddly looked dwarfed by the mistress. She swept her wings back and took up a defensive stance, which we then had to copy. I bent my knees and brought up my fists, looking at the girl opposite me trying to mirror our tutor’s image. Cantarella’s dragon form was a slightly darker purple than mine, with long ebony horns and fuchsia plated underbelly. I felt a painful rap against my back and I yelped in surprise.

“Straighten your back,” Viper scolded. She used her tail as she stalked past to raise my partner’s arms. A male in one of the other pairs fell over, so Viper scowled and thwacked his thigh. “Spread your feet wider. If you fall again in basic training I will not be so light.” The boy quivered in fear. I glanced back at Cantarella and she blinked her eyes anxiously.

We spent the next hour learning basic fighting stances and simple attacks. All of us received more whip-like scoldings from Madame Viper, but I seemed to be warming to her teaching style as I felt myself learning quickly.

“This is really going to hurt in the morning,” I groaned as I fell over trying to dodge my opponents’ lunge. Cantarella drew back and jumped lightly on her feet. I got up again and stepped towards her, throwing my fist forwards to bump her wing as she turned and shielded herself.

Madame Viper suddenly smacked her tail against the cold rock floor and the crack echoed throughout the training room.

“You are all Scorpia. You are fast, you are agile, you are hard to catch and you are deadly. You are assassins. We are built for speed and precision. When in training you must be prepared to give your all! Your future opponent will not allow mistakes or half-hearted punches. Those mistakes will kill you. You must fight in training how you would fight an enemy! We do not pierce scales here, but any hits you receive are now your own fault! You must evade if you do not want to get hurt in my class! Again!”

I stepped back and raised my fists. I felt anxious. I didn’t want to hurt her. She was the only friend I had in this class - my best friend Jay was in his own Oceana lesson.

I yelped as Cantarella hit me hard in the chest. I stumbled back and saw guilt flood her face. I smiled and composed myself. _Focus, Xan._

Cantarella came at me again, but this time I ducked and slid forwards, tripping her up with my tail. I rested on my haunches as she fell to the ground.

“Excellent!”

I blinked a few times in surprise. Viper looked down at me and her lips pulled back into the smallest of smiles.

“What is your name, darling?” she asked.

“Xan,” I mumbled. She clasped her hands behind her back and nodded. Viper walked away and I could hear the faint clicks of her claws hitting the polished stone floor. I stood up properly and faced my partner again. She looked impressed.

“She likes you,” Cantarella said. I pulled a face and glanced over my shoulder.

“I hope so,” I responded.

“I don’t really like this fighting,” the French girl sighed. “It’s too scary.”

I nodded in agreement.

“Me too. But we’ll get better, I’m sure!” I held out my hand and she took it to stand up. She looked more relieved.

“I heard some people do this for fun,” she smiled. I laughed and readied myself for another go.

“Really? I don’t believe you! Who would enjoy fighting?!” I replied.

_CRACK!_

I jumped and felt a hard stare on the back of my neck. It soon passed with the sound of sharp clicks. Cantarella flashed a waning smile. This was going to be one tough class.


	3. The Ring

_The Island, Modern Day_

I groaned as I blinked open my eyes and stretched my legs with a huge yawn. I felt an arm resting over my pale human stomach and I smiled. A large, warm body next to me let out a low rumble when I slowly slid away from its grasp. I stood up beside my bed, stretched again and found some clothes to cover my naked body.

As I opened my drawer to find a loose shirt, a pair of hands rested softly on my waist. The faint scratch of stubble growth brushed my neck. The scent of male Drachi worked its way to my hungry nostrils and I inhaled deeply.

“Good morning,” I smiled. I received a grumbled murmur as a reply. He kissed my neck but I had to push him away so I could dress.

“I’m taking you slept well?” I asked. Sam yawned and scratched his back. His hair was a mess and the strands from the longer part of his fringe fell wildly into his eyes.

“I always sleep well after nights like last night,” he smirked. I pulled on some loose sweatpants and tugged my hedge of blonde hair back behind my ears. Sam had gotten a bit too excited rubbing his hands over my body, like that could ever not happen, so we had some fun before bed. I wasn’t complaining - I slept better when exhausted by him.

“Please put some clothes on before breakfast,” I sighed. Sam groaned and folded his arms.

“Come on Xan, they’ve seen it all before,” he moaned. I frowned and scratched my neck.

“I bet they really wish to forget that image,” I replied. He rolled his eyes and picked up his shirt from yesterday.

“And make sure you have a shower before we go out tonight!” I called back as I left my room. I chuckled I heard an “Okay Mum!” from behind me.

It looked like everyone had already eaten. Green was swinging backwards on his chair sipping from a beer. Matt was flicking through his phone and Jay was helping Dan washing up. I hopped over and opened the oven door. I let my hand shift so I didn’t burn my skin taking a plate of full English breakfast from the simmering rack.

“Afternoon Xan,” Green said casually as I sat down. I glanced at the clock on the wall and laughed once.

“It’s still the morning Green,” I smirked. He put his drink down loudly and folded his arms.

“By what, twelve minutes?”

I gave him the finger before tucking into breakfast.

“Where’s Loverboy?” Matt asked. He was still looking at his phone. I opened my mouth to respond but I was cut off when a hand cupped my cheek and a pair of lips pressed against my jaw.

“Right here,” Sam said as he sat down. “Have I missed anything?”

“Yeah, breakfast,” Dan frowned. He took out Sam’s monstrous portion from the oven and handed it to him.

“Thanks man,” Sam grinned before wolfing down half a sausage in one go. I rolled my eyes and continue to eat with better table manners than my partner.

“Don’t give me that look,” Sam said playfully.

“What?”

He poked his fork at me pointedly.

“That’s the ‘if you ate with the Queen you’d be hanged for lack of manners,’ look.”

“That’s not what it is, but yes you were brought up, not dragged up, I assume if you did grow up where most of us did,” I raised an eyebrow.

“Ah yes, in the green and pleasant land,” Sam grinned. “Is a man not allowed to enjoy his food?”

Matt stood up next to Sam and puffed out his chest. He cleared his throat and drew his shoulders back.

“Samael you will eat with proper manners like your mother and I taught you!” he boomed in his deepest voice. Green howled with laughter and Sam wiped his face with his hand in embarrassment.

“You wipe that smile off your face right this second! I’ll get your Uncle to put you on cleaning duties for the next three years!” Matt continued, strutting around the table.

“Come on Matt, my dad does not sound like that,” Sam laughed with bright red cheeks.

“Oh yes he does!” Matt bellowed, almost buckling into laughter too. “I remember when that young man Matt came round, he would eat with dignity, unlike you son, who looks like a glorified cement mixer!”

Even Jay and Dan were giggling. I stood up and put on my daintiest female voice possible.  
“Oh Samael, I wish you would bring round that Scorpia girl you keep going on about, I’m sure she eats like a queen!” I said loudly. Sam opened his mouth to comment but Matt got there before him.

“Oh my sweet mate, you couldn’t be more right! She deserves so much more than the lowly youngest son we brought up,” Matt wooed to me. He walked by my side and I fell onto his left arm, flapping my face delicately as if I were hot.

“Oh my God guys,” Sam groaned, covering his face with his hands and leaning back on his chair. His shoulders shrugged with laughter.  
I let Matt go and he returned to his seat. Green wiped his eyes and took a swig from his beer. “I’m going to get you both later, don’t you worry.”

Matt leaned over the table to high-five me. I let out my last few giggles before finishing my food.

“Thanks Dan for breakfast, by the way,” I said. Dan smiled and put the cloth he was using to dry the dishes aside.

“No worries. You and cement mixer are going to have to do your own washing up though,” Dan smiled.

“I am not a fucking cement mixer!” Sam ironically exclaimed through a mouthful of bacon. Green and Matt lost their shit and I could see how desperately they wanted to flip the whole table over. I grinned and took myself to the calmer side of the room whilst Matt begun another roasting session.

“What are you two doing today?” I asked Dan and Jay.

“I was going down to the forest for a photo shoot actually,” Dan said. He ruffled Jay’s hair playfully. “Jay is coming with me, do you want to join us?”

Jay stared at me with wide, eager eyes and a bright smile.

“I would love to, but I have a couple of commissions I need to work on and someone will have to make sure these morons don’t wreck the place,” I sighed.

“Understandable,” Dan nodded. He took a breath and beckoned for Jay to follow him. “I’ll hopefully see you again before you leave.”

“Sure thing, see you then!” I waved.

***

An hour before we were due to leave, I was busy sharpening my training blades. They were two simple daggers made of steel, so they couldn’t really cut dragon scales, but still looked deadly. Fighting was a beautiful sport in the Drachi community - albeit illegal to spar in human communities. I polished my steel adolescent helmet, gauntlets, shoulder and ankle cuffs for their last outing. Soon I was to get my adult, dragonscale set. This was my farewell to the set I’d grown through my childhood with.

I put on my armour and stood up. On my desk sat a pot of green paint. I picked it up and went to my bathroom mirror, where I smeared the bright pigment under my eyes, over my yellow crests and over my arms, legs and stomach. I stretched my wings as far as I could, and smiled. Those amber, slitted eyes that looked back at me through the glass were my own. This was who I was. Who I was meant to be. And I looked beautiful.

I heard a knock on my door and turned to see a green dragon leaning against the frame at the far end of my room.

“Ready to go Rambo?” Green asked. I nodded and holstered my daggers in my belt.

I followed Green to the central chamber and found Sam already ready wearing his adult set of armour. He looked just like the adult Black-Onyx warriors - deep black armour lined with his secondary colour of red, Samurai-like helmet and large obsidian broadsword.

Green’s armour was a lot less metallic than mine or Sam’s. His skirt was made from linen laced with dragonscale mesh and had silver gauntlets and anklets. He had both a bow and spear, as his Bloodline - Gaius - specialised in camouflage and ranged strike attacks, similar to mine, whereas Sam and Matt - Black-Onyx and Igneous warriors - were built for strength and front-line battle.

Dan and Jay were sat together watching TV after a long day spent outside. Jay looked really tired, and leaned on Dan’s shoulder.

“Bye Dan!” I called over. He looked up and smiled.

“Look after yourselves, alright?”

“I will! I’ll make sure these two don’t lose their legs!”

I followed the two boys up the stairs, along the balcony and down the long entrance hall. It was getting dark outside, and the sun was beginning to kiss the tops of the mountains, casting long shadows and a soft amber glow over the enclosed forest. Sam ran forwards and leaped off the edge with a ‘whoop’ of excitement. Green followed suite, and I grinned as I dived into the thin, warm evening air. I swept out my wings and inhaled the rush of adrenaline. Drawing my sails downwards with a powerful thrust, I glided up to follow the males.

We landed by the boat around ten minutes later. I unwound the rope attaching the vessel to the jetty and threw it up to Green, who caught it and threw it on deck. With a powerful jump and a beat of my wings, I leaped over the rails and landed next to my friend. He placed a firm hand on my shoulder and smiled.

Our boat was named The Jacinda when we got it, and I really liked it, so it stayed. It seemed like a name a Drachi could have, plus we needed more females on the Island. She was a fiery vessel, with a kick to her when she got going and moved well through rough seas. Sam and Dan could drive the boat, whilst Green was learning and Jay, Matt and I just went with one of them whenever we needed to leave our sanctuary. We could fly to the mainland, but it took a long time and was very tiring. Plus, it was far riskier to land in human territory when we could just rock up in human form.

The Island was hidden by a veil of Old Magic - only accessible to Drachi. Revealing ourselves to humans was punishable by death - a very harsh penalty, but it had to be to keep us all hidden and safe. Humans knowing about us would result in a world war, genocide of both species and biological experimentation to form super weapons from our powers. From sitting on the sidelines throughout human history, we had learned that they don’t learn from their past mistakes. They hunted us in fear before, and they’d do it again. Humans do crazy things when scared.

I stood at the bow of the boat, and watched the sun dip closer to the horizon and cast an orange reflection over the calm waves. Birds flew overhead, and sea spray sprinkled refreshingly over my face. As we approached the border to the human world, the air got colder and the sky began to darken with clouds. I shifted back to human form, and tugged my jacket tighter around my body. My hair flew wildly in the wind, so I retreated back to the cabin.

“There’s always something miserable about the mainland,” Green frowned.

“That’s just England,” I shrugged. Our weather was more unpredictable than the wet and windy British Isles - the Old Magic shifting from sweltering heat waves to bitter, week-long storms.

The cabin of The Jacinda wasn’t large, but still managed to accommodate all six of us, a coffee machine and a storage compartment in the hull. It was cozy but retained little heat, even when all of us were huddled close like big, winged sardines.

Fifteen minutes later, the dark shroud of the mainland came into view. It was a looming stretch dotted with clusters of bright lights from the main city. As we got closer, great cranes and cargo ships emerged from the drawing fog, a few skyscrapers towered over the rest of the buildings and lights pulsed and neon signs glowed from the clubs and bars on the seafront. Sam pulled the boat slowly into the harbour, and nestled it on the outskirts so we could easily leave once tired and battered.

Green took the rope and went to the bow, leaping off and landing heavily on the wooden jetty. I winced and glanced around to see if anyone had seen him. I breathed a sigh of relief as we were alone. A leap from that height would have broken human ankles.

Sam and I climbed the ladder to the platform and joined Green on the jetty. I linked my arm in my partner’s before we walked towards all the activity ahead of us.

***

At night, the city came alive.

Bright lights, fast cars, a dull throb of music emanating from the nightclubs. A different breed of human lived here - the high-rollers, heavy drinkers and those looking for something else that they lacked in their normal nine to five. Girls stumbled around from high heels, intoxication or even both. Guys strutted around like princes, catcalling and getting off with women they didn’t even know the name of. It didn’t take a Drachi nose to pick up the heavy scents of smoke, alcohol and sweat that strangely drew people inwards to the pits of noise and activity. Just like us, these humans wanted an escape - a release to indulge in highs of adrenaline, whether it was from tightly packed clubs or an artificial hit. The puddles in the road reflected the neon signs, the same signs that radiated onto the bare chests of desperate young girls standing on the shop corners. Girls too young to realise their own worth. Some looked at me in awe, some in fear, as if they knew what I was and the power over human males I had. Few men had tried to get to me when Sam or Green weren’t around, which landed them face down in the asphalt. Most didn’t dare look at me anyway due to the pure power Drachi males subconsciously radiated. And I was flanked by a Black-Onyx and an unnaturally strong Gaius.

Green always seemed tense walking through the city at night. His face was confident and his stride held a practiced arrogance, but his eyes seemed skittish like a rabbit on the verge of scurrying from a predator. I had tried to ask him about it before, but he was practiced at avoiding my questions.

We walked up a wide street lined with bars and restaurants. Groups of humans walked down the middle of the road, some already stumbling from pre-drinks. They all seemed sensible enough to avoid a bouncer defending a dark doorway that was easily overlooked if the brute beast of a man wasn’t stood guarding it. All except one man, who gripped a can in one hand an threw a fist with the other. The bouncer shook his head, but the man wasn’t having it.

“What do you mean I ain’t allowed in?! What the fuck are you hiding in there anyway? You a racist? You don’t let regular people like me in?! What do you mean you don’t take regular ID?”

We could hear him as we grew closer. I could smell the alcohol from his breath from here, and I braced myself as I knew what was coming. The man threw his drink at the bouncer and threw a flurry of drunken fists at him. The guard remained stoic, until a lucky fist clipped him around the nose. The bouncer grabbed the man with inhuman speed and threw him into the ground with a sickening crunch. I winced and watched him slowly crawl to his feet and stumble away. Blood dripped from his face, drops glinting in the electric pink lights.

We approached the bouncer, and I looked into Sam’s eyes. Through the shadows cast over his face, I could see the golden glint and dark slits from his Drachi heritage. I did the same, and the bouncer’s stone cold expression cracked into a smile. He stepped aside and waved us through.

“Welcome back hatchlings,” he nodded.

We entered the dark passageway and descended down the long flight of stairs. The stench and sounds of humanity faded away, and a new scent of earth, incense and the invigorating pulse of the Old Magic grew stronger. The shadowy staircase opened up into a bustling centre of all shapes and sizes of Drachi in both human and dragon forms. Chandeliers of crystals hung from the ceiling of the room, and the faint clangs of metal could be heard. I felt so much more at home here. My body buzzed with excitement.

Sam tugged my arm and we moved off to a corridor down the side of the reception area. Here it was much less lavish, and more cold and metallic. Rumbles of grinding metal could be heard clearer and the scent of blood faintly brushed over my nostrils.

The walkway soon stretched out into a curving dressing room full of Drachi men and women preparing and recovering from fights. Weapons hung from the walls and a pair of doctors scurried around checking bumps, bruises and broken noses. An excited buzz hummed over the men and women of all ages - triumphant gladiators and solemn losers. There were three rules for Drachi Ring-Fighting: All bladed weapons mustn’t be Dragonscale or must be blunted with Old Magic, no Scorpia acid or Igneous fire, and absolutely no fighting outside the ring. In the ring, friends were gone. You fight until your opponent concedes, or they fall for longer than 7 seconds.

I jumped as a siren wailed, and a harsh red light lit up the chamber. Every dragon stopped what they were doing instantly and shifted back to human form. Tense silence hung like a taut wire between us all. The blaring siren stopped, and a blue light signaled a sigh of relief. A practice alarm.

Most alarms ended this way, which was good. An alarm warned that a human had either breached the bouncer, or the hideout had been compromised, so all dragon-form Drachi had to immediately hide their forms.

Normal activity resumed, and the three of us walked over to the holo-screen in the wall. Drachi technology was far superior to human tech, due to us taking human advancements and not having war or conflict hindering our research. Plus, scale technology allowed exponential growth in medical and material science. I signed in, and so did the others. We walked over to a booth to get ready.

“Are you nervous Xan?” Sam asked. I shifted and stretched my wings. 

“No-one is never nervous before a fight,” I said. Green scoffed and sat back with his hands behind his head.

“Well… there’s always the first,” he smirked. I was about to protest but he waved me off and leaned forwards again.

“Just kidding,” Green grinned, “Everyone gets the shakes, especially if there’s the chance of a hunt.” 

I giggled and drummed my feet on the floor. Every gladiator got excited when a hunt was on the table.

Green’s ears pricked up at the sound of an overhead speaker.

“Spitfire… please make your way to the gate.”

My heart clenched and I took a deep breath. Sam gave me a waning smile and stood with me. I was next. Spitfire was my gladiator name - I liked to use my talents, even if they were banned most of the time. Sam pulled me into a tight embrace and pushed his snout against my neck. I shuddered and purred softly.

“Go show them how it’s done Xan,” he murmured. I squeezed him once more, flicking my forked tongue over his scales, before he reluctantly let me go.

“Knock ‘em dead tiger,” Green grinned, clasping a hand on my shoulder. I nodded with purpose and exhaled a short, sharp breath.

“See you guys later,” I smiled. They both nodded. I turned towards the curving corridor of Drachi warriors, and walked towards the battlefield.

***

I stood behind a gate of metal iron bars. The sand from the arena was course beneath my feet, and warm anxious bubbles simmered in my stomach. I could hear the roar of the crowd from above - heavy feet stomping in anticipation of the next round of fighters.

A female Igneous glided in front of me. She wore heavy silk of glistening orange that reminded me of hot lava. Her scales were a deep red, and her horns curved round like a ram’s. Her headdress was made of a plethora of colourful feathers, and was decorated with all kinds of gold jewellery. She was an Igneous Shaman.

I held out my knives and she ran her fingers over the blades, muttering under her breath. The blades seemed to glow with a faint white mist before she handed them back to me. I thanked her and she departed. Old Magic protection to ensure I didn’t cut my opponent, for that was against the rules.

I jumped on my feet and flexed my wings, remembering my training from Madame Viper. I tossed my knives in the air and caught them with my eyes closed. I had trained for hours with these blades - they were a mere extension of my arm. A tool to be used for the beautiful dance of war.

My breath hitched as the gates crunched and began to rumble. The barrier lifted, and a pair of Black-Onyx guards drove the butts of their spears into the ground. I inhaled deeply, before walking out into the arena.

The arena itself was much like an ancient Roman colosseum. The sandy, circular battlefield was dotted with splotches of blood and had a constant stench of smoke. The stone walls were lined with banners of the five Bloodlines - some looking significantly newer than others - and had started to grow odd moss and ivy from the residue Old Magic. The crowd was filled with Drachi in both human and dragon form - all loud with excitement.

I stopped walking when the gates behind closed with a shudder. Shockwaves from the clang resonated deep in my bones, and everything suddenly felt more real. The noise from the crowd was intoxicating, and I remembered the sheer volume of fear I felt when I first stepped foot into this underground world. Taking a deep breath, I took a knife and tossed it in the air, catching it cleanly and focusing my reflexes.

A wave of cheers flooded the arena when my opponent appeared. She seemed to be a regular - older than me with battle-worn sage armour and green Gaius scales. Her weapon of choice was a long vine whip laced with tiny thorns. During a spar, they wouldn’t pierce my scales, but damn they would sure hurt.

“Welcome to round five!” the announcer boomed. The Drachi who ran the ring was Pyr, a fiery Igneous male and a big celebrity in our small corner of the world. He was a very traditional dragon that had a vast hoard of gold and jewels. He liked to kit out his top fighters with his finest. He was also announced for the ring, receiving a lively crowd of Drachi from all over.

“In the challenger corner, we have Spitfire!”

I raised my hand and my body tingled from the cheers. I could just about pick out Sam and Green’s roars from the crowd. The sound steeled my nerves.

“Aaaand in the defending corner… VERNA!”

The rumble of stomping feet mirrored the ferocity of the audience. They were louder for her, for the obvious reason of that she was the defender. The higher ranked Drachi. The one with better odds to win.

I looked towards my opponent and met her amber eyes. We nodded, clasped a fist over our chests and flared our wings. Today is a fair fight. In the ring, there are no friends, no lovers, no enemies, no family. In the ring, we honour our dragon ancestors and pay homage to their might and strength. In the ring, we live free.

In the ring, we fight.

A resonate clang toiled overhead as the bell was rung. I took a deep breath and the adrenaline began churning through my veins. Slowly, I walked forwards, gripping my knives and focusing my gaze.

Verna took her whip and cracked it - the snap echoing around the chamber. I skidded forwards low to the ground, missing the vine by a hairs breadth. I used the momentum of my tail to swing around and land on my haunches, coiled up like a snake ready to strike. My opponent was fast, however, and was already on the counterattack. Verna threw her whip around my arm and the needles stung like a hundred bees. I yelped as I was hurled towards her, pain flaring through my snout as her fist connected with my maw, elbow thumping the back of my skull.

The crowd roared as I fell onto all fours. My hazy gaze saw flecks of blood in my spittle. Verna cracked the whip again to entertain her onlookers whilst I rose. I took a deep breath and focused. My hearing picked out the shouts of my friends through the roaring static of the audience. I swallowed, tasting a thick metallic tang, and roared in retaliation.

Verna turned towards me and twirled her weapon. I stepped a foot back and braced myself. This time, I wasn’t going down so easily.

Again, she ran forwards and I threw a knife at her feet. She leaped into the air to avoid my blade and as I expected, the whip came my way. The vine curled around my arm, but I braced the stinging thorns and wrapped the whip against my wrist, gripping it tightly in my hand. As she landed and I felt the rope go taut, I leaned back and pulled as hard as I could. Verna yelped in surprise as she was yanked towards me, and I reeled the weapon in. I spun around, finishing with a powerful roundhouse kick to connect my foot with her head.

A crack echoed throughout the chamber, and the crowd fell silent as her body flew backwards to a silent heap on the floor. I threw the whip next to her and waited. It seemed like an age that we were all held in limbo, and I feared that I had killed her. Surely I wasn’t that strong?

I let out a sigh of relief as Verna raised her hand. The crowd erupted into cheers and a swell of pride blossomed in my chest. I raised my hand and grinned, looking at all the smiling Drachi faces that were cheering for me.

“And the victor is SppppppITFIRE!” Pyr roared through the intercom. I waved once more as a Gaius Shaman came and helped Verna up. I huffed a smirk as she swatted away any form of assistance, and looked back at me. She was more resolved than angry, as a good loser should be. I know that she would look over her mistake and not let it happen again. I was just surprised no-one had done it before.

I walked back to my gate and passed the Black-Onyx guards. The Igneous Shaman came over to me and grabbed my snout. I yelped as she poked about my teeth. I hissed when she yanked out a tooth from my back left jaw.

“Here,” she said bluntly, grabbing my hand and placing the fang in my palm.

“Thanks?” I questioned. The Shaman walked away to the next competitor. I shrugged and continued on my way.

“Broken nose who??”

A smile spread over my face as I turned towards my friends. Sam was gearing up for his fight, looking so much stronger than all the other fighters here, despite his youth. Almost all Drachi here gave him space - he was the nephew to the Black-Onyx Alpha Dragas. Although he was the 4th in line, he still held an air of power.

“Hey boys,” I smirked as I sidled towards them. I slapped Green’s raised hand and he poked the end of my nose.

“Are we even now?” he asked. I shook my head and flashed a grin.

“I’ve yet to have someone finish my fight,” I said, puffing my chest and folding my arms.

A crimson hand took my fist and uncurled it, revealing my missing tooth. I raised an eye-ridge and pouted whilst Sam threw me a lopsided wry-smile.

“Are you collecting trophies now?” my partner queried. I took the fang and poked him in the chest with it.

“So you’re up soon then Sam?” I said, changing the topic. He nodded and took out his longsword - a monster of a blade made of his father’s oil-black scales and embellished with his family’s red jewels. The crimson-edged blade was razor-sharp on both edges, and like all dragon-forged weapons, it could cut through Drachi scales. It was ironic that the weapons we used were one of the only ones that could kill us.

Sam swung his sword nonchalantly and tested its weight before sheathing it again. Our ears perked up as the announcer called his warrior name, and a Shaman approached him to blunt his weapons. My head still hurt, but I would be alright once I rested a while. Drachi healing was much faster than human, anyway.

“Time to go beat some sucker up,” Sam said casually. I laughed and tried to give him a hug, but I struggled because of all our armour. We giggled and decided just to brush snouts instead. My heart fluttered delightfully.

I yelped as my arm was grabbed and my body was pulled towards the stands. Sam just stood and smiled, shaking his head as Green towed me away.

“Good luck!” I shouted before he turned around. I got a wink in reply.

“Come on Xan, swooning won’t get us a good seat up top!” Green scalded playfully. I rolled my eyes and shook him off.

We climbed the staircase to the stands, and found a pretty empty row of seats. Up close, I saw the great range of ages and Bloodlines that were here to watch. Some were regulars, some came with snacks and some had betting tabs. You could feel the electric buzz of excitement and anticipation through the floor, the sound echoing and amplifying from the circular domed ceiling.

“Are you alright Xan?” Green asked beside me. I turned to look at him and frowned.

“Hmm?”

“Your head - you’re not hurt are you?”

My face softened and I smiled.

“I’m alright,” I nodded. His eyes washed over me and held something deeper under their glossy facade, though I couldn’t quite decipher it. I took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Green lowered his gaze and glanced out towards the ring. When he looked back, the bright spark in his amber irises had returned.

“I’ll be staying up to catch the tooth fairy tonight then,” he winked. I opened my mouth and brushed my tongue over the small raw crevice where my fang once was. It felt weird, but our teeth were designed to be replaced. “Stop gawking Xan, he’s up!”

I snapped my attention to the ring, gripping the rusted metal railing. On the opposite side of the arena, was a big male Black-Onyx, graced with shimmering green underwings and a deep emerald underbelly. He too had a sword, but it was more like a samurai blade than Sam’s broadsword. He was older than us, and had a strong, maintained physique and healthy scales. Sam was going to struggle against this one.

Pyr announced the defender, and Drachi all around me roared and bashed their tails to conjure noise. I leaned over the barred wall to watch my partner stride into the arena. My heart clenched and a faint wave of anxiety washed over the pit of my stomach.

“And the challenger… Representing his Bloodline family… is ONYX!!” Pyr shouted. I tipped my head to the sky and joined Green and many other Drachi in a guttural roar for his entrance. He lifted his sword and looked about the crowd. When he found us, he nodded subtly, then returned his focus.

The bell rang, and they begun to fight.

Both swung their swords with passionate force. I could see their muscles rippling - raw sinew Black-Onyx strength from their Bloodline heritage. The dragonscale blades met with a loud clang, and sparks flew as they pushed against each other.

Sam stepped aside and drew upwards, parrying a swing from his opponent and pushing him back. The older Drachi was quicker and more deft with his blade, but Sam had stronger swings. My partner ducked and weaved, blocked and deflected the blade with honed accuracy. My heart was racing watching him fight, eyes glued to the dance of the warriors. I felt a hand brush over mine, and I snapped out of my fixture to find Green uncurling my clenched fist.

"Relax," he grinned. I blinked a few times before unfurling my fingers. I smiled and turned back to the fight.

The green-tinted Drachi deftly swung his sword and Sam rose his arm to meet it. A chilling scrape screeched from the friction and Sam took the opportunity to stab his blade right to the centre of his opponents' stomach. The older male roared and stumbled back, the pain obvious but with no physical puncture.

I leaped up with the crowd - our collective cheers adrenaline-inducing. Sam flexed his wings and slapped his tail against the dusty ground. His opponent roared and picked himself up with fueled determination.

The green Black-Onyx stormed forwards and let loose deep olive flames that poured from his heavy jaws and billowed around the stadium. The fire crawled over the sand, melting into a viscous wall of oily smoke.

Both males were engulfed in the cloud. Cheers fell to murmurs so the crowd could listen for sounds of a scuffle. We could hear growls and snarls, the shhkkk of tails dragging across the ground. I was on the edge of my seat - my eyes drawn to narrow reptilian slits fixated on the veil. My fingers twitched as metallic clangs echoed around the arena. Swords on swords. Claws on armour.

A guttural scream pierced the air and the smoke was swept away by strong wingbeats. I jumped to my feet, hands gripping the railing, as Sam drove his sword down on his opponent's head. The green-hued Black-Onyx was a fraction of a heartbeat too slow and seemed to freeze, before slumping to the ground.

"ONE! TWO! THREE-" I chanted with the crowd, my voice fueled with trembling excitement.

"FOUR! FIVE-"

Sam sheathed his sword and stood dutifully by his opponent, eyes level and expression solemn.

"SIX!... SEVEN! KNOCKOUT!!"

I screamed in delight and threw my fists in the air. Green was just as thrilled beside me - he stomped his feet loudly and let loose a feral roar. Sam raised his own arms triumphantly and walked in a steady circle as the crowd applauded his victory. He got a seemingly greater cheer than I had, but that was probably due to the fact he's related to his Bloodline Alpha.

"And the victor is ONYX!" Pyr cheered over the intercom. "What an exciting knockout, well done young drake."

I grabbed Green's hand and yanked him out of his seat.

"Woah Xan hold up!" he yelped. I grinned and tugged him quickly down the staircase towards the back of the seating gallery and over to the gate.

Sam was just returning from the field. I ran towards him, my heart racing, and he scooped me up in a tight and slightly uncomfortable embrace.

"Ow ow ow-" I laughed as he put me down. I could feel his blood racing through his thick scales, his body seeping with adrenaline. I drew my eyes over his muscular body. "You're not hurt are you?" I asked. He shook his head and brushed off any assistance from an approaching shaman.

"I'm fine, don't worry. The other guy however…"

Sam jumped as a thick hand landed on his shoulder. It was the Drachi he'd just knocked out. From here I could see the scarring on his weathered face from years of battles. He was a veteran, and Sam had just taken him out without a scratch.

"You fight well, hatchling," the green winged dragon nodded, "I know you'll go far."

Sam parted his jaws to respond, but the older male was already striding away, his tail swishing slowly from side to side as he walked. Sam was often a Drachi of few words, but it seems this time he was more stunned than selective of speech.

"Looks like someone has a fan club," Green smirked, folding his arms. Sam collected his thoughts and nodded.

"What can I say, I might just be made for fighting," he shrugged.

"Says the Black-Onyx," Green scoffed, "You're born with the muscles of a god. I'm surprised you didn't get shards of shell stuck between your pecs when you hatched."

"You're a fine one to talk Green, you're not exactly the average weedy Gaius," I said with one eye-ridge raised questionably.

"Oh you're rooting for the other team now are you Xan?" Sam pouted at me. I looked up at him blankly.

"I'm watering down Green's compliments to keep your ego in check," I retorted. "Although I should let him keep going - him complimenting you is a rare occasion."

Green poked Sam on the nose and the Black-Onyx nearly almost bit it clean off his hand. I snorted, rolled my eyes and took out a knife, tossing it loosely between my mits.

I received a tap on my arm and turned around to face a deep crimson Drachi. It was the Shaman I met earlier, who snatched my weapon with deft swiftness and squinted at it. Muttering a few words under her breath, she re-coated the dragonscale blade with an Old Magic guard. Confused, I handed my other knife over so she could repeat the process.

“Is there a reason you’re numbing my blades?” I asked. She nodded subtly and waved a heavily-ringed hand towards the gates.

“You have been challenged to a fight, Dam,” she said. I drew my lips to a firm line and inhales a breath laced with nerves. She quickly departed and the two Black-Onyx guards begun opening the metal portcullis. I steeled myself, and turned back to the boys.

“Guess who has a fanclub?” I smirked. Sam folded his arms and seemed to comically ponder the question for the best part of two seconds.

“Dunno,” he shrugged. I poked out a forked tongue.

“Well, I best be getting ready, so run along boys!” Green gave me a hearty fistbump whilst my partner gave me another armour-clad hug.

I turned to the gate and sheathed my knives. The guards nodded towards me and I strode through, out into the sandy field.

“Welcome Spitfire!” Pyr boomed over the intercom. I spread my wings and raised a fist as the crowd roared in support. An air of confidence swept through my body as they seemed much louder than before. “You have been challenged by another one of our fighters to a DUEL!” 

The crowd went wild. Duels weren’t uncommon, but were still more exciting as it brought the better fighters back into the ring. However, I wasn’t sure why I was chosen of all Drachi. My challenger strode into the arena and my confidence was instantly quashed. It was a huge male dragon, and to make matters worse, he was a Black-Onyx.

His scales were blacker than any I’d seen. His gold horns were short but plentiful and gave his crest a spined look. He had golden curl markings that twisted and turned over his defined muscles and numerous wing tears that I wasn’t sure if they were a result of battle or self-inflicted. The strangest thing about him wasn’t the sharp golden thorns running to a hook on the end of his tail, or the way his two largest fangs curled up from his lower jaw and almost hooked into his snorting nostrils. No, the most unsettling thing about the enormous male was the bright blue veins than forked and wormed under his scales. It was the weirdest scarring I’d ever seen on a Drachi - it looked like a virus that crawled over his neck, down the left side of his body and wrapped around his thighs. He was more of a monster than a civilised Drachi fighter.

“And our challenger today is… GORVAS!” Pyr announced. The male got an unusually quiet response when he screeched and bashed the thick metal plates on covering his right breast. Gorvas eyed me like a predator and sent a wave of chills down my spine. I was going to have to pull out something special for this one.

The bell clanged loudly above and I whipped out my blades. Gorvas charged towards me with inhuman speed and I had to leap to dodge from his path. I felt his weight rumble against the ground so I spread my wings and took to the air. As I circled, the male drew his sword and watched my position. I snatched a glance at Sam and Green in the crowd, and they looked as anxious as I felt.

I pulled my wings in sharply and dived towards my opponent. He readied his sword and swung towards me but I had already planned to feign a slash and swoop back into the rafters. The crowd cheered as I repeated my deft false swipes. The male was just getting angrier.

On the third dive I didn't divert, instead flinging my legs forwards and knocking him with full force right between the eyes as he swung to where he thought I was going to feign to. He stumbled back and bellowed a roar - the onlookers meanwhile screamed with laughter. I felt a swell of excitement with them and landed with a confident swish of my tail.

Gorvas turned towards me with lips upturned into a grotesque snarl. He stormed towards me so I hopped to the side, but he threw his sword to the ground right where I was about to run to. I skidded to a halt to avoid my foot getting skewered.

As I turned a large black hand grabbed my tail and yanked me towards him. I yelped and twisted around, kicking at the claws that dug into my scales. His strength was incredible - the sort of strength I'd expect the greatest Black-Onyx warriors to have. Except they'd be much quicker, more efficient and less… animalistic in the ring. A deep laugh seemed to gruffly rumble from deep within his broad chest. The sound unnerved me, my blood turning to ice.

Gorvas reached for my arm so I curled up and grabbed his wrist between my teeth. I bit down, twisted and tore at his limb. He dropped my tail and roared so I could scurry away. However I didn't get far - he thrust forth his other hand and grasped my wing, turned me around and stole one of my knives-

"STOP THE FIGHT!!"

Sam's yell echoed over the chatter of the crowd. I snapped my attention for a fraction of a second towards him in shock, and Gorvas striked.

He thrust the blade at my stomach. A blood-curdling scream escaped my jaws as the knife penetrated my bared stomach and lodged itself in my intestines. I stumbled back and he wrenched the knife out - blood spilling from the gaping wound and over my fingers as I clutched my abdomen. Heat swelled in my body and the pain was so unbearable that I collapsed. My body jarred in agony and my head hit the floor. I was gulping in terrified breaths and white noise screeched in my ears.

Everything was moving so fast.

The crowd's cheering turned in a flash to outraged roars. The Black-Onyx guards moved instantly to tackle Gorvas and bring him down. They were struggling, and through my blurring vision I noticed they only got him to the floor when two wrything dragons - one black, one green - began tearing into the monster's hide.

My eyes were heavy and a sudden numbness began working its way over my punctured stomach. Soft words were whispered above me, lulling me into a slumber. The gentle blanket of the Old Magic cushioned and muffled the noise, covered the bright light, and I was finally allowed to rest.


	4. The Graviorn Boys

_The Homeland, 5 years ago_

I joined the queue with Cantarella and took a food tray. We were in the junior dining hall, with most of the other young Drachi that hadn't fledged yet. Youths of various ages flocked here for our daily meals - often our parents were away working so we couldn't eat in our apartments. Some of the older Drachi could cook, but not me or my friends. We were too busy with school work.

"I'm so hungry," my friend groaned. "I wish Mr. Hark hadn't kept us behind after class."

"But we're going to be in the Scorpia maths team!" I protested. "Come on Ella it's going to be fun!"

She groaned and slid her tray along the counter towards the cooks. The food smelled as delicious as always - tonight was marinated chicken and roasted vegetables. According to Mum, Drachi ate much larger portions of meat than humans because our digestive systems were less receptive of vegetables than them. We were bigger carnivores. The scents and warmth from the kitchen wafted like a soothing wave and my stomach grumbled almost uncomfortably. I too, was starving.

"Come on, it's only a once-off. We can go and visit the markets after if you want!" I suggested.

Cantarella thought for a moment. Then her face caved into a soft smile as she gave in.

"Alright Xan, I'll do it. But you're paying for the churros this time!"

"That's a deal!" I grinned.

I received my plate of roast dinner and grabbed a chunk of bread from the usually deserted salad bar. I followed my French buddy over to the emptiest table we could find. The other occupants were a group of young boys, perhaps a year or two above us: fifteen or sixteen at most. They gave us a side-eye glance as if we were invading their space but we were still a good few seats apart.

The chatter in the dining room was hearty; conversation always flowed even with Drachi as young as we were. The room itself was large - the polished stone floor was covered with long wooden tables lined with matching benches. Claws made soft clicks when we walked in here in dragon form. The ceiling was high and like many other rooms on the capital, was intricately carved with dragons and our species' history. Large crystal chandeliers hung high and bathed the hall in a warm, bright light.

"What are you doing tonight?" Cantarella asked through a mouthful of chicken. I smiled and poked my own dinner around my plate 

"Not much. I thought about going for a walk outside but I'm not sure Dad would approve," I sighed.

"Why not? It's not like its dangerous," Ella scoffed. "Does he think that somehow some humans will get on the island and hunt you down? Even then you know what to do - Madame Viper has drilled that into you Xan of all people!"

I sat back in my chair and looked around the hall. A pair of boys sidled up confidently to the kitchen servery. Other Drachi sat eating also found their eyes drifting towards them. Of course they drew attention - they were two of the Graviorn boys - the gang of young Drachi boys everyone wanted to be with. Their leader, Semiazas, was the son of the Black-Onyx Bloodline Alpha and a total Casanova. He was just the best at everything. I knew that most of their gang were Black-Onyx Drachi, but there were a select few others from other Bloodlines that had made the cut to join the clan.

"Yeah, I think so. He's been around, seen things," I leaned in close and dropped my voice to a whisper. "He believes the Dragonsbane organisation still exist. He says he's been attacked by them before."

The two Graviorn boys picked up their trays and walked over towards us. I quickly averted my eyes and focused on Cantarella and my food.

"Xan, I think he's just pulling your tail. Dragonsbane hasn't been heard of in… well, since the medieval times! Mr Tuman taught us that at least four times over!" Ella rolled her eyes and poked her fork at me, "You're just overthinking things again."

I felt a wave of nerves wash over me as the Graviorn boys decided to sit next to myself and Cantarella, on my left and her right. I found multiple pairs of eyes on me from hatchlings on other tables.

"Discussing conspiracy theories, girls?"

I glanced to my left and realised Zee was sat right next to me. Semiazas Gravior. It suddenly clicked that the reason this table was left clear was because the group of boys already at the table, _were the other Graviorn boys._

I swallowed my nerves and sat up with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Yes actually, we were debunking them," I replied casually. Ella raised her eyebrow subtly and kept to herself. That was the best option when approached by one of these boys, but screw that, I thought.

"So you haven't got homework you should be getting on with?" Zee teased. The other boys giggled and watched us with sneered interest.

"And you don't? Does big Daddy Gravior get you out of it?"

A resounding "_Ohhh!!_" resonated from the other boys. They bashed the hardwood table and were now thoroughly hooked. All except the one on the furthest corner, with dark chestnut hair and arms folded, his mouth set to a firm line but through the shadows falling over his eyes, I saw a twinkle of curiosity.

"What are you gonna do about that Zee?" One of the boys exclaimed. The one who sat down with the leader - I think he was his cousin, Seth Gravior - answered for him.

"Pipe down Matt," he said.

"Alright alright, you got me there girly," Saminazas leaned back and raised an eyebrow. His hair was short, very dark and was always waxed to his signature quiff style. His jaw was sharp and void of stubble and his features handsome enough to swoon most females around. Rumours went around about how many girls had bowed at his feet, but the reality was that his standards were too high for anyone I knew of.

I turned back to my meal smugly, and flashed a smirk at Cantarella. I tried to play myself off as cool as possible but more people were staring now and I was quaking with nerves inside.

"So what's a girl like you doing sitting over here anyway? Not part of the 'Scorpia girl gang'?"

Apparently he wasn't done with me yet.

I turned almost dramatically towards him and folded my arms.

"Actually, we don't have time for playing 'dress-up' and swooning over Sires. We have much better things to do with our time, and that doesn't include talking to stuck-up guys like you. If you want to talk to me, you'll have to find me later."

I think I'd finally stunned them to silence. The whole room had fallen quiet to hear our exchange. I stood as smoothly as I could manage and gave my hand to Cantarella to help her stand. We took our trays, thanked the kitchen staff and took our leave. I snuck a glance back at the Graviorn boys and saw them murmuring to each other. The boy on the end still looked as disconnected as before, but was staring at me intensely. Zee however was left with crossed arms and a wildly impressed grin on his face.

As we turned the corner out of sight Ella grabbed me by both arms and shook me roughly.

"What the hell did you just do you crazy bitch!" She exclaimed, her French accent thick with emotion. We scurried further towards one of the many exits and out of the mountains, into the thick forest on the west side of the Homeland island. I turned to my friend and let out a shaky breath. A wild grin swept over my face.

"I have no idea but it was so worth it."

We fell into a splutter of giggles and I swept her thin frame into a hug.

"So what was that about Dragonsbane you were talking about?" Ella asked. I looked down the forest path and magical lights of the bio-luminescent flora and fauna. They were one of my favourite things about the Homeland.

"I'm not even sure anymore," I laughed, "But do you want to find out? I heard their favourite food is smoked Black-Onyx boys!"

"You make those puny humans sound like big monsters! I mean you have made their lives easier by pre-roasting the boys for them!"

I bit my lip to hold back my incessant giggles.

"So you're up for some evening hunting?" I asked. Cantarella bounded down the path, shifted midway and swooped towards the canopy. "I guess that's a yes then!" I smiled.

"Last one there is a rotten chicken!" Was the late reply from above.

"No WAY am I a stinking bird!" I shouted back, shifting myself. I took a running jump, thrust my wings and took off into the darkening evening air.


	5. Recovery

_Mainland England, Present Day_

It was almost impossible to ignore the dull throbbing that was situated deep within my abdomen. My thoughts were slurred like the one time I'd bet Sam and Matt that I could keep up with them with the volume of alcohol I could drink before we got tipsy, but they hadn't specified that it was Drachi booze and not human. We'd gotten drunk alright, and it took at least two days to recover from the hangover.

That's what I felt like right now. My mouth was dry and body ached all over. I blinked open heavy eyes and found myself staring up at a blank ceiling. The bed I laid in was not that comfy, and my wings were tied behind my back with a rough belt-like cord. It felt like my body was filled with lead, as if it took all my effort to drag my limbs off the rough canvas. For a moment I believed that I was kidnapped, then the strong scent of antiseptic hit me and I remembered I'd been stabbed in the stomach. Not my finest moment.

I did my best to sit up and look around the room. My stomach screamed in protest but I bit my tongue and continued. It was the arena's infirmary - a drab and dreary chamber for the most bruised fighters who had maybe broken noses or limbs. It wasn't really made for stab wounds, since that was kind of against the rules, and most dignified Drachi obeyed the rules. Mould festered along the crevices joining the ceiling to the walls and the dampness caught in my parched throat. The cold grey walls were stained with faded brown patches of dried blood and the whole room reeked of decay. I could tell that this place was rarely used, turning a blind eye to the more revolting stains on the faded plaster.

Across from me, in two other beds, were Sam and Green. They both looked uncomfortable as they slept, and I wondered how long they'd been out for. How long I'd been under. They were both caked in splatters of blood, and I wasn't sure if it belonged to them, the monster or me. It was probably a mix of all three.

I looked down at my own body and saw a similar state. I peeled back the white linen covering my torso and found a thin line from where the knife had been. It was the only area cleaned from blood and was sealed by the shaman's magic. Now that I'd noticed it, it hurt like a bitch. It would be a few days before it fully healed, since Drachi recovery was much faster and more efficient than humans, but I wouldn't be able to shift without opening the wound.

I tried to move again, but the stimulation of my stomach muscles pushed nausea rapidly to the top of my throat. Panicking, I looked for a suitable bowl to retch in, but the only container in reach was a flimsy cardboard bowl. My breaths were quick and flustered as I hauled my body over the metal trolley next to me, knocking medical utensils which clattered loudly against the floor. Burning agony seared my insides and my stomach spasmed unnaturally. A sharp cry of pain lurched with a spew of vomit from my mouth and onto the floor beyond the trolley. The substance was a horrible neon green, speckled with blood and quickly began to bubble and fizz as it started to dissolve the concrete of the floor. I dropped my head on my forearms and took deep, troubled breaths.

"FUCK!"

I jumped as a pair of arms grabbed my shoulders and hauled me back into bed. The springs groaned and sunk as they sat by my side. I opened my eyes and looked at the black dragon beside me. He scooped me up as gently as possible into his arms and nestled his snout in the crook of my neck. I felt my eyes grow hot and the ceiling began to shimmer and blur.

"He wanted to kill you Xan," Sam whispered, his voice verging on breaking. I could feel his hands shake as if he were holding my dying body. Through my rugged inhalations, the scent of antiseptic that stung my sensitive nostrils was gradually washed away by the aroma of wood smoke and rich earth. 

"I'm alright Sam," I whimpered, "I'm gonna be okay." A pair of tears slipped through my eyelids and rolled down my cheeks. I could feel his fingers fill themselves with my waist and find comfort in holding my shoulder. From his snout, steadily slowing huffs of air brushed my scales, ever-so-sensitive despite their strength. Deep within me a purr emanated. Almost animalistic in nature, the soft vibration echoed back from Sam's chest and resonated with my core. I put my palm gently against his neck and glided my hand to rest above his heart. It was as if I could feel the bittersweet blend of anguish and relief through his purr. A purr from so deep within him that it was only brought out for me, laced with the Old Magic itself.

"He's never going to touch you again. I drove my sword so deep into his black heart his ancestors will hear of his treachery." His voice cracked.

Sam leaned back and cupped my cheeks in his hands. He brushed his tough scaled thumbs over the paths of my tears to wipe them away. I sniffed and smiled, running my own finger down his snout. He'd taken off his helmet, but not the rest of his armour. All mine laid at the end of my bed - stained with my own blood.

"You're not going to be sick again now are you?" Sam asked. I chuckled and shook my head.

"As long as I don't move, I think I'll be alright," I said.

"Welcome back soldier!"

We both looked up to find Green standing on the other side of the cot, arms folded and lips turned up to a broad smile. He poked the end of my nose and grinned.

"How are ya feelin'?" He asked.

"Just a little bit ill," I grimaced, "And this does hurt. A lot."

Green looked at the sizzling hole in the floor where my vomit had been. The acid had been used up but what it left behind… wasn't pretty.

"I'll go get the shaman," Sam said grimly, his hand lingering by my face as I stared at him. He didn't want to go but also didn't trust anyone else, except Green, with looking after me.

My eyes didn't leave Sam until he was out of sight. Green saw me and sat on my left, resting his hands on his knees. He closed his eyes for a long moment. In the distance I could hear the sounds of clanging metal and claws clicking softly against the ground. When Green opened his eyes again, they were softer and more weathered.

"Sam was so mad," Green said softly. "Mad at himself I think most of all. You know, he said to me when Gorvas first came out that he was different. In a rule-breaker kind of way, that is. God, I was furious too when we went to get him - not sure if you saw 'cause yano'... Xan?"

I took a sharp breath and snapped out of the daze I'd fallen into. Green put his hand on mine and looked just as worried as when I had been knocked in the head.

"Are you alright? I don't want to make you feel worse at all I just… thought you'd want to know about stuff… because you're that kinda… person…?"

I smiled softly and turned my palm over so I could give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's fine Green, don't worry keep going," I nodded. He hesitated for a moment, as if he were deep in thought, then continued.

"So, Sam kinda flipped his shit and leaped down and I have never seen him move so fast in my life! He got there just as the guards pulled Gorvas off of you and just went at him with fang and sword. The bastard didn't have a chance - Sam drove his sword into his heart and then began hacking off his head. I had to step in and pull him away, but even I was scared of him in the moment. Pure rage like I had never seen before.

"The shaman came and took you away swiftly - thankfully before Sam had finished with the bastard otherwise he might have gone after them too. The guards eventually dragged away Gorvas' body, but not before Pyr and some of the top fighters came to check him out. Or… what was left of him. He was definitely on some performance enhancing drugs - that dude was ripped. But we don't know what - he had some… weird blue veins that no-one had seen before."

"He was insanely strong," I frowned. "If he tried he could have crushed me with one hand."

Green's face fell and he looked towards the floor. I squeezed his hand again and he cracked an almost broken smile.

"Keep going," I whispered. He took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Once Sam calmed down from his murder-fest he was… pretty shut off. He wouldn't put down the damn sword and demanded to be taken to you. I tried to talk to him, saying that you needed rest and the shaman probably didn't want to be pestered but you know Sam, he wasn't having it. We almost had to get the guards to block him in the arena," Green let out a hoarse laugh and shook his head.

"Eventually we both came to see you and it ended up with us sat in silence by your bed until we couldn't stay awake any longer, and you know how stubbourn we are!"

Green turned to face me properly and clasped my palm with both hands. He swallowed and his amber eyes seemed glossier.

"Xan I… I've lost, quite a lot in my time so far. I was so scared I'd lose you too. You know, you remind me of Mum… She'd like you, I think. Kind, pretty, know what to do with your life… unlike me I mean I..."

I sat frozen, brimming with emotions I couldn't name. Then, I tugged his hand and pulled Green into a tight embrace. He let out a shuddering sigh and relaxed. This was the most emotionally vulnerable I'd ever seen him - he was always so closed off about his feelings and his past.

Green sat back carefully and seemed somewhat happier. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and smiled warmly, the brightness returning to his face.

"Thank you Xan, for you know… listening to me. I was…"

"I understand Green, I'm glad to know Sam didn't throttle anyone to get to me either," I smirked. He straightened his back and stretched as he yawned.

"Do you remember the time I got ill a year back? When we didn't have a bowl and no-one else knew what my vomit did?" I asked with a grin. Green beamed and nodded.

"Oh yeah! That was the time when it went all over the sofa and Dan freaked right?!"

"Yes!!" I laughed, "And he tried to mop it up and the broom just started dissolving!"

Green jumped up and threw his hands wide.

"And then Matt was going to try and scoop it up by hand and Jay was like, 'NOOOO!' And he somehow rugby tackled Matt to the floor because he was the only one who knew it melted scales!"

Green reenacted the entire scene, much to both of our delights. Back then, the others didn't know that my digestive system was highly corrosive, and that when I was sick, it was extra corrosive. Back at home, we had bowls lined with shed Scorpia scales that would contain the sick as our scales don't corrode. The only substance I knew of that could soak up the acid was sand, but on the island, well I'd kind of forgotten to pack a bowl. So bye-bye sofa!

Green was picking himself up from the floor as Sam returned with three Drachi: the Igneous shaman, the Gaius shaman, and Pyr. I sat with a surprised expression and Green looked particularly embarrassed. I'd never seen Pyr before - he was the plumpest Drachi I'd ever seen, as it was extremely rare for us to be overweight due to our athletic lifestyle. He had numerous piercings in his webbed ears, wings and nostrils. His Igneous scales were a rich red and his ivory horns were covered in golden bands and rings. Pyr had a sort of waddle as he walked, and I wasn't sure if it was from his celebrity ego, his weight or a mix of the two. He wore luxurious furs and fabrics that of course, were lined with gold trimmings and precious jewels. He had great wealth, and took great pleasure in flaunting it.

"Spitfire! Or should I call you Xan?" He asked, as enthusiastic as ever. "I'm terribly sorry about what happened last night, we're trying our best to work out who that fiend was but it's difficult as he only registered today and now he's well, dead."

Sam grunted and I didn't question if it was a laugh or scoff.

"Anyway, enough about him, more about you!" Pyr continued, "I do hope you'll keep fighting with us after your recovery, you're a talented fighter and a great sportswoman!"

I smiled sheepishly and blushed as one of the shaman muttered about the hole in the floor. Pyr clasped her on the shoulder and drew her back to me.

"Don't worry about that, it happens! All that matters is our young Dam here gets better, and gets home safely and soundly. Your friend here had already told me about your boat, and I've arranged a vehicle for your transport."

"Thank you… S-Sir," I stuttered. Pyr laughed haughty and clasped his belly.

"Please, call me Pyr - we don't do those fancy formalities here! I'm happy to provide for any warrior that steps through my doors. Here - it's all on the house."

He winked and tossed me something from a deep pocket. I picked it up and turned it over in my hand.

It was an emerald. When it touched my scales, it seemed to hum with energy. A stone infused with Old Magic, was very rare indeed. And it wasn't small - a round gemstone that was about the size of a two pound coin. I ran a finger over it and a soft vibration pulsed through my hand. I'd only felt one other gemstone like this, and it had belonged to my father, and his father before him.

I looked up, but Pyr was gone.

"This is healing well," the Gaius shaman said. She took an ointment from a pouch and smeared it around my wound. The cream felt hot and it stung slightly, but soon the pain softened.

"We should get moving. It'll be light soon and I don't want us getting caught out in the open," Sam declared. Green nodded and gathered his things.

"Thank you so much," I said to the healers. They both bowed and swiftly took their leave.

"Can you stand now?" Sam asked. I carefully swiveled around and put my feet on the floor. My partner gave me his arm so I could haul myself up. I wobbled for a moment, but I didn't feel like I was about to throw up, so that was a good sign. Or the ointment was covering up the nausea.

"Let's get moving," I sighed, "I want to get the hell out of here."

***

The ride back to the Island felt like an age. A blanket of heavy silence as thick as the clouds overhead shrouded us into a bubble of our own thoughts. I was limited to the boat's cabin with Sam, who drove, whereas Green spent most of the journey at the stern overlooking the ocean. 

As we pulled through the veil of Old Magic that hid our sanctuary, the weather cleared and sunlight sparkled off the waves. Sam docked the boat and Green helped me down.

We decided to walk back to the house. I hadn't taken the long forest-path route in such a long time that it was just as awe-inspiring as the first time I'd come here.

The foliage that circled the island between the beach and the mountains was much like the vast forests found on the English mainland - thick old oaks, carpets of fallen leaves and towering beeches, birches and firs. One last barrier between the outside world and our oasis inside.

We followed the trail of claw marks and singed branches until the sound of crashing water could be heard. The air got cooler and we quickly stepped into a break in the trees where a waterfall cascaded peacefully into a shallow pool before continuing towards the ocean. I trailed my hand over rugged wet cliff-face as I tiptoed behind the wall of blue water. The spray licked my legs and the light that hit the falling screen refracted into a shimmering crystal-like pattern on the floor of the cavern beyond. It was a long, dark tunnel that led directly through the mountain. It took about half an hour to walk through but it was still way faster than trying to climb over the mountains. And when we neared the other side of the tunnel, well, that was another sight to behold indeed.

As the end came nearer, the walls of the mountains began to crack and fracture, leaving veins of coloured crystal veins glowing in the wall. Occasionally, the crystal in the rocks grew into beautiful fully formed protruding gem pockets. Here, they were a pale pink, but on other places of the island they were different colours due to the concentration and nature of the Old Magic that created them millions of years ago. Natural light pooled into the tunnel as we reached the exit and I gasped softly in awe and wonder.

The forest on the inside of the ring of mountains was wilder and more magical than any other place on Earth. The trees towered far higher than on the outside, and were laced with creeping vines and ferns. The plants were alien-like and seemed to have a life of their own. I brushed my scaled fingers through a floaty shrub that seemed as if it had been dipped in glowing paint, and its thin leaves curled loosely around my hand. Glowing spores drifted through the warm, tropical air and swirled in the faint breeze that moved between the high branches. The trees grew sparse enough for us to be able to fly between them, if we were agile enough. I loved to race Jay all the time here.

We climbed up a mossy path that overlooked one of the rivers that flowed through the forest. A fallen tree straddled the water so we took it in turns to cross. Green even made an effort to spin like he was a ballet dancer halfway across. Sam beat me in the race to tell him how ungraceful he looked.

Continuing through the jungle of flora, we passed through a stretch of rocks that acted like a beautiful mossy staircase in the direction of our mountain house. I saw the abandoned monument - a monolith from hundreds of years ago, when ancient Drachi had settled here and probably practiced the Old Magic. It had runes carved deep into the stone and we'd even found a few bones scattered around the area. We weren't sure which species they belonged to - Drachi, animal or human.

The sun was high in the sky when we reached the foot of our mountain. The light fell through the gaps in the canopy and cast dappled patterns on the leafy forest floor. I looked towards the others and then down at my stomach. It had seemed to have healed more since we'd left the mainland, so I put up the option of flying. Sam looked uneasy, but Green said it would be easier than trying to carry me up, so I'd won this battle.

I stood back to have enough room to climb, and spread my wings. The feeling was like a broad stretch and felt relaxing and invigorating at the same time. I leaned back, gathered my energy and began to run.

As soon as I jumped, I could feel the pull of muscle in my abdomen. However I grimaced and continued to beat my wings, gaining precious lift to be able to swing around in a tight spiral. The currents were on my side today so warm plumes of air helped carry me upwards with as little energy as possible.

As soon as I reached the short outcrop of our landing platform, I swung out my legs and stumbled to a halt. I inhaled deep breaths and held my wings out for balance whilst I ensured I wasn't going to be sick from too much movement again. Thankfully, I was fine.

Sam and Green landed behind me and began walking towards the balcony that looked over the central chamber. We were finally home.

I slowly made my way down the carved spiral staircase and down to the main floor. Dan stood by the sofa, a mug of coffee in hand, with Matt emerging from the gym at the sound of our return. Dan's face held a grim expression and the bags under his eyes said he hadn't had much sleep. Not that that was unusual - he blamed his insomnia on the vast volumes of hot beverages he drank - but his solemn gaze suggested he had a 'Dante hunch' that something wasn't right.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but I quickly reached forwards and put my hand gently over his snout.

"Let me talk to Dan. Alone." I inclined my head slowly and met his strong Black-Onyx stare. "Get some sleep - you're tired. And don't tell me I'm wrong because you know I'm right."

Sam looked at me for a long moment, and an uneasy silence hung in the air. Then he nodded and retreated to his quarters, his armour clinking faintly. Green excused himself and presumably did the same.

Dan took a long sip of his coffee and stuck his hand in his jeans pocket. I swiftly removed all my armour and stood bare-scaled in front of him. Drachi didn't need clothes for modesty. We only wore them for fashion or out of habit as we had to in human form.

I went to sit on the sofa but more or less fell into the cushions. I wanted my bed so badly. Just something comfier than thin cabin cushioning or a creaky old infirmary mattress. Dan sat next to me and put down his mug.

"I'm assuming there's a reason to why you haven't shifted back," he said solemnly. I sighed and dropped my head.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I got injured, and I need to wait until its healed."

"Where?"

I pointed to the tight line on my stomach. Dan leaned over and inspected it, but he wasn't mad, or even disappointed, which surprised me. I told him about everything that had happened and he listened with the greatest poker face I had ever seen. When I finished, he sat back and contemplated for a moment.

"Did no-one question the fact he not only stabbed you with steel knives, but also they were protected with Old Magic?" Dan asked finally. I frowned. That hadn't even crossed my mind. My knives shouldn't have been able to penetrate my scales anyway. Not without excessive force.

"I mean he was… jacked up on some serious shit. As in, major drugs. He had these weird blue veins going all over his body. Maybe it made him strong enough?" I sighed. I was tired of talking about it really.

"Perhaps. In any case, I really don't think you should be going back there any time soon. I'm just glad you're alright and got here without too much trouble."

I let out a long breath and looked up at the high ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay here until we go to the Homeland to be honest," I said, "If that's alright with you."

"That's perfectly fine with me," Dan smiled. I let loose a sigh of relief. The blond reached forwards and took my hand. I looked to him warmly. "Just don't go too harsh on Sam. You know how protective he is and how much he worries about you. About all of us."

I cracked a wry smile, "I was definitely reminded of that last night Dan," I laughed, standing slowly. "I was going to ask you to tread lightly around him actually."

Dan rose with me and put a hand on my shoulder. He smiled tiredly.

"You know I worry about you three going to that place, but you're also pretty capable of handling yourselves. I'm just glad you were there to keep muscles' head on straight."

"That was all Green, actually," I grinned. Dan raised a questionable eyebrow.

"I'll believe it when I see it," he winked, "Go get some rest Xan."

I poked him in the chest playfully as I walked past him.

"You too Dan," I replied.


	6. The Grand Lair

_The Homeland, 4 years ago_

A folded piece of scrap paper landed in front of me, and I blinked in surprise. I threw the grinning blonde opposite me an irritated glance before quietly opening the note.

'Race you to the Point after class', it said in scrawled handwriting. I stole a glance over to Hark, our maths teacher, before scribbling a reply when he wasn't looking. Hark was a sharp minded Igneous Drachi – still fairly young at nearly 80 human years, however he looked like he was a human in their mid-30s. He was one of the smartest Drachi of his generation, and although I hadn't seen his dragon before, I was told that his wings shimmered like a sparkling hoard of treasure.

I tossed the note back and resumed with my work. It wasn't difficult, but it was mind-numbing doing the same questions over and over again. We had coursework to hand in soon – mathematics was one of the first deadlines – but it was a fundamental aspect to our future and fitting in with human society. I dreaded having to move out and live in hiding. If I could stay in the Homeland forever, I totally would. I think every Drachi would. It was the hub of all activity – rituals, bonding ceremonies, communities, hunting grounds, entertainment and freedom. My wings itched at my back at the thought. Every Drachi I knew loved to fly. The feeling of the wind rushing over your scales was an experience like no other.

I lifted my eyes up to find him poking his tongue out at me from across the table. He tossed back the note, and I tilted my head and raised my eyebrows at the response.

'You're so boring' it said. I shrugged and bit my pen as I stuffed the note in my pocket.  
However much I wanted to go out for the afternoon, I also wanted to visit one of the most ancient places in the Drachi community. I had planned to visit the Grand Lair this evening, as I did every Thursday evening. It wasn't great weather for flying anyway – the winds were dangerous when strong, and hatchlings that were not Black-Onyx usually struggled to control themselves as they lacked the strength.

"We'll call it a day, you 'orrible lot!" Hark sighed, packing up his notes and shutting down the holographic projector that acted as the classroom board. Drachi technology is far more advanced than human technology, but we don't share it. Only the outdated systems are allowed to be shared with the world, to help boost the income required to fund Drachi life. Education is different too – we build fundamental skills and test knowledge through application, not exams. I put my maths work in my folder and stacked it in the box for our class.

"What's made you so grumpy today?"

I turned to the voice and smiled weakly.

"I go to the Grand Lair every Thursday after class, you know that Jay," I said. He exaggerated a sigh.

"I know Xan But you didn't come flying yesterday!"

I threw him a skeptical glance.

"I had extra Bloodline classes – Madame Viper wanted to spend longer with me focusing on my knife work."

"You're her favourite pupil! I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to keep you in all week!" Jay exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up. His shaggy hair fell in his eyes, and he kept having to brush it away.

Jay was my best friend. I'd known him from not long after I'd hatched. We'd always been in the same classes, same houses, and if he hadn't been an Oceana Royal, people would probably think he was my brother.

"I am not her favourite pupil! Well I might be the nicest, but Violet is definitely the best pupil."

"Yeah, but shes an ass so you're the best in her eyes," Jay smirked, ruffling my hair. I scowled and ducked away.

"That's my job!" I exclaimed, throwing an arm around his neck so I could rub my fist against his skull.

"It might be, if you were taller!" Jay laughed before throwing me playfully on the floor. I would have yelped in pain if I hadn't been laughing so much. Jay stood up and peered down at me.

"So are you coming flying then?" he grinned. I groaned and leaned back against the wall I was sat next to.

"Why don't you come with me instead?" I asked.

"But..."

"But what? I'm sure Mamma Otterman has some errands that would need doing otherwise," I teased.

"Alright, I'll come," he sighed, rolling his eyes. He held out a hand, but I avoided it and got up by myself.

"I am a strong, independent Scorpia, Jay," I pouted.

"I know, Xan, I know."

***

We walked straight from the school chambers to the Grand Lair. The halls of the Homeland were large and airy, for being deep underground, and were strewn with lights and Drachi art forms. Carvings, tapestries and sculptures could be found on almost every wall, and it created a homely feel. The caverns were sometimes vast and deep – some being several hundreds of meters underground – but the heat from the forges at the very base of the complex made sure no Drachi got cold. If the Homeland was not warm, then everyone knew there was danger.

As we reached the top of the staircase, the halls opened out to one of the largest chambers in the Homeland. The cavern stretched over two football field lengths in width, and staggered down like a reverse pyramid to the Igneous forges below. Drachi of all sizes, ages and Bloodlines walked in both forms along the walkways and passages. Over the opposite side of the chamber, was a large entrance with ancient roots worming through the sides of rock. It was further down than our level, and it bustled with Drachi activity. Veins of blue light carved in the rock face crawled and wormed from the entrance, traversing the walls of every level. It gave the cavern the magical look to fit the heartbeat of Old Magic that came from the heart of the island itself.

Jay and I walked to a nearby break in the sculpted railings, and I felt a nudge on my arm.

"So we are going flying then?" Jay smirked. I rolled my eyes, but he was right. The quickest way to get to the other side, was not to walk over there, but to travel by air.

I closed my eyes and remembered my training from years ago. I felt a tingle at my back, and it worked over my body – down my spine to my tailbone, which lifted and stretched out over my pelvis; whilst traveling in the opposite direction to my head. The tingle of energy raised my cheekbones, pushed my jaw forwards and grew my skull back so it protruded into a crest.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my body. I was covered in magenta scales. They shimmered in the light and stretched over the whole of my body. My wings breathed as they stretched out behind me, being enclosed for too long under my human skin. White claws tipped my fingers and toes, and my breasts and hips were clad in a basic Drachi cloth for modesty. Not that that really mattered in the Homeland, but younglings were taught to conceal their bodies until adulthood, to learn the human way of life. A dragon's sexual organs are almost always hidden, so nothing needs to be covered. Drachi breasts are not functional, but our biology has to fit with our human forms, so our dragon form has to mirror the human female physique.

Jay – or should I say Cobalt – stood beside me.

His dragon was a shimmering warm blue, with green bands and stripes of markings on his ankles, wrists, waist, chest, shoulders and neck. A spiny webbed frill ran from his nose to his tail, and a crest frilled from his horns. As he was a Royal Oceana Drachi, his frills were supposed to change colour as he aged, just like his Grandfather – Grandmaster Nereus Otterman – who's frills were a vivid rainbow. Currently Jays webbing was a dark green, but in a few years a new colour will emerge. His eyes – like all Drachi – were a bright yellow with flecks of gold, but they held Jay's childish charm and excitement. He flashed a wide grin of brilliant white fangs, before checking all was clear and leaping from the platform.

I stepped forwards, and looked down.

The drop was stomach-turning. Below was an endless fall that faded into a bright orange glow that came from the deep forges. Fear squeezed my heart, and I hesitantly tried to step back, but my hands were suddenly gripped by a dragon that swooped up in front of me, and I was yanked over the edge.

I screamed as I fell in a mess of wings, tail and limbs. The hot air tore at my body, and my instincts clicked. I took a deep breath and looked downwards towards the deep coals far below. I snapped my wings to the side and clamped my legs together behind me. A force pulled me upwards, and I was quickly racing through the air. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, and the warmth from below lifted my wings higher and higher. I thrust down, soaring safely over the chasm. The fear fizzled away, and a blue body glided underneath me.

"I hate you!" I shouted. Jay spun onto his back and stuck his long, forked tongue out at me in a cheeky grin. I dove down to clash with him, but he laughed and spun out of my grasp.

I swung my legs out and skidded to a halt on the landing pad on the level of our destination. My wings flopped by my sides, and I heaved in air through my parted jaws. Jay landed beside me, and didn't even look winded.

"Never... Ever do that... Again..." I wheezed. Jay laughed and wrapped me up in a hug. I couldn't help but smile.

"I won't Xan, don't worry," Jay replied.

***

The Grand Lair was down a hundred-flight staircase, deep into the earth. The steps were ancient, and were uneven from erosion as so many Drachi had walked down here. It was one of the most sacred places in Drachi history.

A soft blue glow lit up the staircase from blue fire-lamps built into the walls. We passed a number of adult Drachi in dragon form during our descent, and each nodded to us as they passed. Not many younglings took the time out to visit the Grand Lair, but I always enjoyed my time here. The Grand Lair was the final resting place of the mother of all Drachi – the Dam who bonded with a human through the Old Magic and birthed the five original Bloodline Alphas. Other dragons at a similar time also went through this procedure – to hide and preserve the species – but this dragon was the first. Without her, dragons could have gone extinct, and the Old Magic lost.

We reached the bottom of the stairs, and the roots opened up to a large hemisphere of a cavern – much like a human theatre. Except, instead of a stage at the centre, there was the trunk of a tree thousands of years old. Its diameter must have been at must ten meters, and it towered up and into the earth above. The trunk was covered in a bioluminescent moss, which also sprouted with unusual glowing plants around the chamber. An unknown power swept through me, and my body suddenly felt renewed and full of life. The Old Magic was very strong here, and I felt truly at home.

Jay and I walked left across the outermost ring and found a seating space each on platforms carved into each circle. This space was for meditation – to connect with the earth and the Magic of the Old dragons – hence, the Old Magic. It was what helped us shift, help us take two forms to preserve our species. Our clothes and armour were bathed in it, so they did not rip when we changed forms. What we wore when we were dragon, hid with our skin whilst we were human, and vice versa.

I put the palms of my feet together and rested my hands on my knees. My tail swept around me, and my wings rested by my sides. I glanced around the rings and saw a pair of Gaius shamen dancing around the foot of the tree. They wore heavy decoration and layers of body paint. There were a few shamen from each Bloodline, who studied the Old Magic and the life of the first dragons. They were the ones that infused our outfits with magic and bonded pairs of Drachi for life. A popular Drachi belief is that the Drachi soul is destined to be with another. It can be of the same sex, or different – a Drachi is not defined by gender, but is defined from a good or evil soul – but the Old Magic is stronger between a pair once they find each other, hinting that those two souls are meant to be. I'm not sure if I believe such stories, but some part of me definitely hopes that I find the soul that harmonises with mine one day, whether I'm 20 or 200.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The air here was cool and fresh, away from the forge fires. The Old Magic swept through my nostrils, and the rest of the world fell away. It was a special kind of meditation. I came here to rejuvenate my soul and connect my human and dragon self. The magic brought me images each time – some believe it to be glimpses of the future – but I knew that was nonsense. 

The image that came this evening was of a bright summer day, with the warmth of the sun's rays beating down on my scales. I was flying over the ocean, gliding down to the water to brush my fingers through the cool waves. I could almost taste the sea breeze, smell the salt spray. Then I was bound for the beach – a stretch of golden sands stretching infinitely to the horizon. But I didn't land. I was swooping up and up and up over lush treetops towards the highest mountain peaks…

Then I was falling. Falling out of control past rocks and alpine trees and steep cliffs. Down down towards broad emerald canopies of exotic looking foliage. I crashed through the treetops and plummeted to the forest floor. But the lading was soft; covered in moss and leaves. I was in the middle of the forest, with animals and strange, bio-luminescent plants and voices. There were voices laughing and talking and joking, but I couldn't hear their words. I looked down, and saw armour of deep purple, just like my father's scale hue. I looked up again, and there were dragons.

"Jay?" I called out cautiously. Jay looked back, but he couldn't see me.

"Jay!" I called again, louder. He furrowed his brow and shrugged. He blurred in and out of my vision, turning all sorts of different colours – white... green... red... blue... teal... black. The figure seemed to look at me, and I ran towards it.

"Jay?!" I shouted. It seemed to shake its head in denial. I reached out to where it was... but Jay had gone. But I wasn't too sure it was even there in the first place.

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt warmth on my cheeks, and I suddenly found myself looking at a familiar blue snout. Two amber eyes peered into me, flooded with concern.

"Xan? Are you alright?" he asked quickly. I blinked a few times, before nodding. "Are you sure? You were saying my name."

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. I licked my lips and folded my wings in.

"Yeah," I said quietly. Jay finally cracked a smile.

"Good. I think the magic is getting to your head again, huh?"

I smiled and took his hand as he helped me stand.

"Maybe flying will clear your head?"

I raised my hand for a playful scalding, but stopped with a giggle.

"Tomorrow Jay. Tomorrow I will go flying with you," I grinned.

"Yes!" Jay exclaimed, pumping a fist. I rolled my eyes and glanced back before we took the stairs. The shaman down below were looking right at me. I shivered and turned back to ascend back to reality.


	7. Drachi: Become Human

_The Island, Present Day_

I dreamed a lot when I was younger. Ella used to tease me about it, how I would sit staring at the open sea, watching the world go by. I was mesmerized, lost in my own thoughts. How could anyone not wonder at the sight of huge cargo dragons sweeping over and under the water, their wings like silk sails and tails robust rudders as they cruised the Homeland. I'd only once had the opportunity to see one up close - she was a huge beast with spiraled ashen horns and deep crimson scales that were larger than my hand. Despite not having the gift of speech that we Drachi were blessed with, the pure-breed Guardian dragons held the same - if not greater - wisdom than us two-legged hybrids.

It almost saddened me to have to wake from a fruitful dream of one day flying on the back of a Guardian. However, the heavy blanket of sleep had been lifted, and with it came the sweet scent of chocolate. It swam deliciously into my morning breath and lit the glowing embers of my core. I loved a good hot chocolate.

Blinking open my eyes was as easy as lifting a lace veil; a relieving contrast to the sedatives I felt like I was under the night before. I had to shrink my wings and push my tail to the side to be able to sit up comfortably - even then my elongated crest bumped against the wall behind me. My bed wasn't really made for dragons, despite kind of… being one. Sleeping in human form was far more comfortable, and allowed space for company.

Said company was conveniently shutting the door behind him, holding a cedar wood tray with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate, a plate of toast and a bottle of pills placed atop it. Sam's face looked strained and stubble was growing thicker than he usually allowed, but relaxed once he saw how eagerly I was sat up for him, or rather, the sweet treats he came with.

"I didn't know my model of Samael came with a bed in breakfast mode!" I exclaimed almost too excitedly. Sam raised a dark eyebrow and pulled my desk chair over with his foot.

"You should've read the manual," he replied, taking what sounded like a well-needed seat from the exhale that came from his nose.

"I'll have to ask your mother if I can borrow it the next time I see her."

"I think your model's been… updated since it left the factory."

"Was 'grumpy attitude' one of these updates? Or is it a bug that needs fixing?" I flashed a toothy grin when he looked almost animated.

"You can take me back to the shop for a service?" One dark eyebrow arched like a stretching cat, "Or call out a mechanic... or…"

He handed me a mug - the sky blue one with a multicoloured jumble of all the letters of the alphabet. Sam vowed to throw it out someday if we ever made a place for ourselves, but it was my favourite childhood mug. It had a special place in my heart.

I threw Sam a sidelong glance and tipped my head back slightly, bringing the hot drink to my lips. Tipping the mug, smooth chocolate milk trickled between my front teeth and into the ridge of my forked tongue, a controlled cascade over my sensitive taste buds and into my rumbling stomach.

"I am not getting Green to 'service' you," I snorted, "I don't want to even think about what things he's done the vehicles in his care."

Sam shrugged nonchalantly, the corner of his mouth tugged up by an invisible string.

"Or… You could watch some videos and go for a bit of, 'DIY'," Sam smirked. God his smirks did wonderfully bad things to me. Perhaps it was the way the light always cast a slight shadow under his brows, leaving dark, hungry eyes that got under my skin and into my soul. Perhaps I was dreaming too much again.

"I am not going to ask what 'DIY' videos you're implying," I scoffed. Sam let slip a short laugh, and it was just as rich and beautiful as the beverage between my scaled palms. "Besides, I'm supposed to be the one getting fixed up, not you you bastard."

Sam leaned back and sipped from his own mug, saying nothing; just watching me intently with that damned smirk. It was like he had only two facial expressions: grumpy, and sexy. Although, was I even his girlfriend if I didn't find his grumpiness even a little bit attractive?

We finished out drinks and started on the toast. It was stone cold by the time we got to it, so I experimented by deciding to snort a quick burst of bright green flame under the slice.

"That's not going to work Xan," Sam stated. I rolled my eyes and exaggerated my focus on the bread.

"Have you tried? No, so hush."

The flash of flame was probably a little too much. The bread swiftly crumbled along the closest edge and I fumbled to catch it.

"Ha," Sam grinned. I furrowed my brow and threw the charred remains at him. He was not amused, almost loosing the tray to the floor below with a startled yelp. "Now that was just uncalled for."

"Then don't bring cold toast," I said smugly, flashing my own rows of pearly fangs.

I tapped my crest gently against the wall whilst Sam quickly cleared the mess. Then he took the bottle of pills, tossed them into my crumby lap and put the tray aside.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, voice softer and laced with more concern. I looked down at my stomach and traced the faint line of shaman stitching. It was barely noticeable now.

"It honestly hasn't crossed my mind since you've been here," I said.

"We already knew I had a healing effect on people," he smiled, flashing his eyes with a quick rise of his brows.

"No seriously, its much-" I grimaced as I swung my legs over the side of my bed a little too quickly. Sam sprung from my chair and rested his hand protectively on my arm. I brushed him off and planted my feet on the floor, taking a little more caution in standing up. Pain winced in my abdomen, but it was mostly from shock factor, rather than agony. I was feeling much better, and that was such a relief.

"You know I think it might be better if you rested a while longer-"

"I feel much better, Sam," I cut him off, slipping my magenta fingers over his palms. He closed his eyes and began to shift, letting his bones drag, wings unfurl and tail grow to its full, sweeping grandeur. Brushing my snout against his, I felt his own scaled fingers rest delicately against the sides of my rib cage, gliding tenderly down over my hips and resting at the band that held my scale-mesh skirt low around my waist. I could feel every scale on his fingertips and they drew small circles inwards, finally residing at my middle. Sam's tail slithered around my ankle, scales as soft and warm and smooth as a snakes. His eyelids lifted slowly, revealing glowing amber eyes and dilating slitted pupils drunk on my scent. His own aroma of wood smoke and Drachi _maleness_ made my own breathing catch and a gentle heat simmer in my core. His claws plucked at the band of my skirt, eager to remove it. I placed my own hands on his neck and flicked a chocolaty tongue quickly against the tip of his snout. I received a snort and a tug at my leg in return.

"Not that much better, Samael," I smiled, bumping his nose and knocking us out of the sensual stupor both of us probably would rather have stayed in. But I didn't really want to tare my stomach open from raunchy love making. A total mood-ruiner.

"I mean if staying in bed makes you get _better_ better the fastest, then I'm all for it," he suggested, gathering the remains of breakfast as I walked to the door.

"I'm not someone who sits in bed all day unless completely incapacitated, Sam. Didn't you read your Xan manual?"

"Nope," he sung smugly, "But what child reads the instructions before playing with their toys at Christmas?"

I pulled open my door and threw an unimpressed glance back.

"The ones who aren't stupid," was my reply.

***

"Xan!"

A beaming smile spread over my face at the sound of Jay leaping over the sofa and sprinting to throw his arms around me. I laughed and squeezed him back - his excitement was really contagious.

"How are you doing buddy?" I asked as he finally let me go.

"I'm doing great! Currently kicking Matt's butt at Mario Kart as he promised he'd play after I beat him at a race around the island!"

"That's such a lie Jay! We _tied_!" Was the call from Matt from the sofa.

"Did not!" Jay chirped, "Anyway, are you alright Xan? Green said some dude totally bust your knife! He said he had to come on and finish your fight!"

"Of course Green would say that… But yeah, my knife got busted - into my stomach which wasn't fun but hey, the healing's kicked in so I should be fine in a day or two."

"Oh my God Xan!" Jay's face scrunched up in disgust. "Do you wanna come play with us to take your mind off it?"

I was moving as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Sure as hell I do!"

I lept onto the sofa next to Matt - who yelped in surprise - and Jay crashed next to me. I picked up a controller left on the table and joined the game. I absolutely loved gaming, especially with the boys. Jay was so much fun to play with in co-ops, Green made everything hilarious, and late-night shooters snuggled up with Sam were my favourite type of evenings.

"Hold on before we start we need snacks!" Jay said, hopping back up and dashing to raid the kitchen cupboards.

"So what have you been up to?"

I turned to Matt and rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to have this story seared into my brain if I have to tell it again," I sighed. Matt laughed and tucked a long strand of black fringe behind his ear.

"I'm kidding Xan, Green already told me," he grinned.

"Speaking of the bastard, where is he?" I asked.

"Helping Dan move some stuff, last time I heard."

"Any idea what? Didn't think we had any deliveries any time soon."

"No clue," Matt said. He leaned back and watched me with his carefree smile. It was contagious. "But… I did hear that we had a phone call whilst you were out - your stuff is ready so Dan wants to go tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure you should be telling me this?" I raised an eyebrow. Matt winked back.

Jay almost staggered as he returned with arms brimming with goodies. My stomach rumbled, and I realised I was still starving. He dumped everything on the coffee table, tossed a packet of chili Doritos to Matt, picked a bag of salted popcorn for himself and then handed me a cold Tupperware box. I cracked it open and grinned at the contents.

"Dan always cooks enough for everyone, so I thought you'd like last night's leftovers," Jay said as he sat down. I picked up a girthy drumstick in my hand and licked a long forked tongue over my fangs. Chicken. My favourite.

We played for what felt like hours - well after the food was snapped up. The real racing was done between myself and Jay, but we helped include Matt with some team events. Gaming was helping keep my growing intrusive thoughts at bay - mostly about the fight. However, as the afternoon went on, we grew tired and decided to pack up. Jay said he had to 'go find Dan, but you stay here Xan,' and Matt went to go work off some steam in the gym.

That left me, and my thoughts, alone on the lounge settee. I hadn't spent much time thinking about the whys of the attack, only replaying the events a thousand times over. Gorvas had planned to harm me. Why me? I didn't even know who he was before the fight! If the Council wanted me dead, they'd send a Scorpia to do it in the shadows, not in front of a crowd at a ring that was supposed to be unknown to them. Screw that, why would the Council even want me dead? I was nothing special. I wasn't even related to an Alpha, unlike two other members of our squad. That freak was either a psycho into harming young girls, or he was part of some bigger plan. It was almost a shame Sam killed him. I remembered what Dan had said about how my knives had two reasons of why they should never have been able to penetrate my scales in the first place. Gorvas was able to overcome both the Old Magic, and had enough force to put steel deep into my stomach. Believe me, I kept my knives sharp, but breaking Drachi scales without dragonscale weapons required extreme strength. No matter how many scenarios I considered, none gave a logical answer.

"If you stare into that table any harder, it'll split."

I jumped suddenly out of my troubled thoughts and snapped my gaze to find Green had slumped next to me. He draped an arm over my shoulders and tugged me closer to him. He smelt strongly of pine and fresh wood sap, which wasn't unusual for a Gaius Drachi, but it was seemingly stronger in that moment.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Doing stuff with Dan, 'tis all," he said smugly.

"I do hope you kept your clothes on," I said.

"Where on Earth did you get the assumption that I am anything less than proper?"

"Probably from the Drachi pornos you keep under your bed."

"How the fuck did you find those?!"

"Someone didn't hand in their washing last week. Therefore that grants me full access to your room. You should be glad it was me and not Dan who found them - then they'd be confiscated."

Green raised an eyebrow and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"He would have liked them. Secretly. Only the male sections though."

"And where did you get that knowledge from?"

"We have boy talks. No girls allowed."

"Of course."

I already knew Dan's sexuality, but that was because we'd also had 'sensible talks'. As in, no boys allowed. Mature Drachi only.

A deep cough behind us made both of us jump out of our skin - or scales. We turned around to find Sam leaning against the sofa with a casual smirk and sharpened jawline now that he'd shaved. It made him look younger, but no less sexy, thank goodness.

"You two look comfortable," he said. Green returned a smirk of equal caliber and stretched audibly.

"_Were_, comfortable," he yawned.

"Excellent. I need you for something Playboy."

"Of course," Green said, standing to follow Sam towards the spiral staircase. I got up to follow, but I was met with a barring pair of hands.

"I keep getting the feeling I'm not being told something," I said. The boys looked at each other, shrugged and my seed of envy began to sprout in my gut.

"Just go and get clean, you dirty girl," Sam winked. I opened my mouth to protest, but he just pointed to my legs. I'd given myself a crude wash before bed last night, but there was still a few spots of blood I'd missed.

"Why didn't you tell me _before_ I left my room this morning?!" I exclaimed. If I were human, my cheeks would be awash with bright crimson. 

"My eyes were focused elsewhere, darling."

I pouted. He laughed.

"Go on, I'll be back in a bit," Sam pecked my cheek and snuck a cheeky slap of my rear. He was very lucky to dodge the burst of green flame that came his way as a direct result.

***

I stood under the cascading water for probably too long. It seemed the cleansing properties of scalding showers didn't quite reach the mind; Flashbacks of sharp stinging pain and the memory of those crushing, vice-grip hands nearly made me sick. Running my hands over my shoulders, I could still feel faint bruising that had risen overnight.

The longer I was left by myself the stronger the nightmares took hold. Therefore, I picked myself up, turned off the faucet and dried myself off briskly. I did feel cleaner, but no more refreshed than before I got in.

I opened the door to my room and let out a long breath.

"Told you I'd be back," Sam smiled warmly. He stood from my bed and walked over. My eyes fell to the floor, a familiar warmth settling over my cheeks. I sheepishly wrapped my arms around him and gripped the soft material of his shirt between my fingers. Feeling him in my arms helped ground my thoughts.

"Can you stay with me for a while?" I whispered. Sam cupped my jaw in one hand and rested his lips on my snout, thumb rubbing my scales softly.

"Of course, anything you need, I'll get you."

"I think you're all I need, for the moment," I said.

I stood back a little and took his hands in mine. Sam looked at me with deep concern. I inhaled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked with a knowing tilt of his head.

"Yeah," I said, breathless.

I closed my eyes and focused on the grounding tether of our joined palms. It took a moment for me to tap into the island's old magic and gather the energy to shift. Folding my wings and gathering my tail was mostly painless. The bones of my skull slowly narrowed - the sensation like an encompassing pressure that caved in until it suddenly evaporates as everything falls into its rightful human place. A dull ache formed in my stomach, a pain that grew fiercer and so precise that I could picture every crease, every stitch that screamed at me to stop. A whimper slipped through my lips and I forced myself to think about the hands that grew tighter around my own. My skin tingled. Nails grew shorter. Teeth squared.

I opened my eyes and stumbled on trembling legs. Human legs. I was still in the clothes I left in a day prior, shoes included. The magic of the shift, I guess.

Sam slid his hands under my arms and looked me up and down, worry plastered over his face. I had a shortness of breath that caught me off guard and I nearly choked on my breath. I could feel the wound in my stomach, but it wasn't inherently painful anymore. I carefully hooked my fingers under my shirt and lifted it.

A pink line trailed from just above where my belly button should be to slightly below my left rib cage. It wasn't as ugly as I thought it would be, but it still felt alien. A reminder. I dropped my shirt and lifted my eyes back to Sam. I wasn't sure if he'd even seen my wound as his gaze was so intensely fixated on me. His hand brushed my cheek again and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. It had felt like an age since I last felt his touch on my more sensitive form that goosebumps cascaded down my arms, reminding me of how alive I still was.

Sam's lashes fluttered and dropped his gaze to my lips. I felt my chest swell and I inclined my head ever so slightly. His hands dropped to my waist and pulled me softly towards him. Sam's kiss was light and tentative like he was scared he could break me. My body breathed a breath of life wherever he touched me, warmth spreading from his lips, through my skin and down all the way to my toes. I needed this. 

Sam drifted his kiss along my jaw, feather light peppering trailing along my neck to finish at my collarbone. His hand had come to rest in the folds of my hair, mine in his. We stayed like this - holding each other - for a long moment. Eventually, he pulled back and looked me over again at arm's length.

"Are you okay Xan?"

Then, I smiled. One of those infectious smiles that if held would make your cheeks ache. It seemed that it was contagious, because Sam quickly fell apart and dropped his head in a rush of soft giggles. I followed suit and laced my fingers in his, tugging playfully on his hand.

"Yes," I said, "Aren't the others waiting for us?"

"They can wait. But... something else can't."

I raised a brow and pulled a wry smile.

"I'm not quite better better if that's what-"

"No! It's food related," Sam grinned. My mouth dropped to an 'o' shape.

"Why are we still here then?!"


End file.
